Harry Potter and the Dark Apprentice
by moviefan-92
Summary: Several years after Voldemort's death, a new Dark Lord rises to finish what Voldemort started. With the remaining Death Eaters, the New Dark Lord searches out Harry Potter and his family. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: The New Dark Lord

**(A/N: I'm baaaaack! I told you I'd be back with a sequel and here I am. This is the third of my Harry Potter stories First came **_**'Harry Potter and the Search for the Horcruxes'**_** followed by **_**'Harry Potter and the Dawn of a New Era'**_**. I suggest reading those first, but you don't **_**have**_** to in order figure this story out. This story takes place 16 years after my last story and 17 years after Voldemort's death. This chapter is kind of short, but it's really more of a prologue. Hope you like it.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any new characters.**

**HARRY POTTER**

**AND THE DARK APPRENTICE**

**Chapter 1: A New Dark Lord**

"Muggles." said a cold voice. "I hate Muggles. They're a disgrace to humanity. Them, Squibs, Mudbloods, all of them! They've polluted our world. I will not stand for this."

The cloaked figure turned to face his companions.

"It is sad that the Dark Lord fell. He was doing so well, purifying this world. But alas, he was killed by Harry Potter."

The other cloaked figures hissed at these words.

"But I shall not sit back while our kind are contaminated further." continued the figure. "I shall continue the Dark Lord's will. All Muggles, Mudbloods, and Squibs shall perish. The half-bloods, they are inferior to us. They shall be our slaves. The purebloods shall rule. And I shall rule over all. Fulfilling the Dark Lord's wishes. His will shall be done through me. I shall live the life he deserved for him."

One of the other cloaked figures stepped forward.

"How shall we do this?" they asked. "We are the last of the Death Eaters. All the other followers of the Dark Lord have lost faith."

"I'm perfectly aware of this, Wormtail." snapped the dark figure. "But we shall start over. The other side has had 17 years of peace since the Dark Lord perished. But his forces shall rise again. We will do it quietly. All those who oppose us will die."

"But what can you do that the Dark Lord could not?" asked another Death Eater.

"Do you doubt me, Avery?" asked the figure. "The Dark Lord chose me to follow in his footsteps. Do you not trust his judgment?"

"Of course I do?" Avery said quickly. "It's just-"

"Are you still his faithful servant?" interrupted the figure.

"Yes, I just meant-"

"Even though he has passed on?"

"Yes, I am! I do not doubt his wishes. All I meant was, if the Dark Lord could not defeat Harry Potter, how can you? The Dark Lord was the greatest."

The figure laughed. It was a cold cruel laugh. "Of course. Harry Potter. Yes, I see your point. He is responsible for the Dark Lord's demise. However, I shall see to it that he dies. Harry Potter thinks that the war ended 17 years ago. And so it did. But another war shall begin. We will not reveal ourselves until Harry Potter has been killed. And I shall be the one to kill him. I will do it for the Dark lord. And I shall be known as the New Dark Lord. All of his former servants will come crawling back to us. Harry Potter may be the most powerful wizard alive, but that does not mean he cannot be killed. I shall personally kill his family and friends. Without them he is powerless. But we must not strike until the moment is right."

Another Death Eater came forward.

"Master, we trust the Dark Lord's judgment. Therefore we trust you. What is it you want use to do?"

The New Dark Lord smiled. "Patience my faithful servant. Patience. This must be planned out carefully. There mustn't be even a whisper about us. After all, 17 years is a long time. Everyone thinks they're problems have long been over. But they will soon learn that the war has not ended. It has merely been on standby. We still have our forces. We merely need to get them back on our side. We must also kill Harry Potter. He gives hope to this world. Once he is gone, their hope will be gone. Those that have betrayed us will rejoin us once they see that Harry Potter is nothing special. He may have defeated the Dark Lord, but he did that by sheer luck. But not even luck can save him this time. Now then, you shall all go back to your lives. Recruit whoever you can. The third war shall soon begin!"

The Death Eaters bowed and vanished. The New Dark Lord looked up to the sky.

"I'm doing this for you, my lord. Harry Potter will pay for what he has done to you. Your will shall be carried out."

And with that, the New Dark Lord vanished into the night.

**(A/N: Well, this is just chapter one. Hope you liked it. There's a new Dark Lord in town, and he doesn't look friendly. More to come, and the chapters will be longer.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Running Late

**(A/N: Thank you snow day! I got extra time for writing. Here's the next chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any new characters.**

**Chapter 2: Running Late**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ An alarm went off. Someone reached up and turned it off. It was a man in his thirties. He had jet black hair, emerald green eyes, and a scar in the shape of a bolt of lightning on his forehead.

Thirty-four year old Harry Potter sat up and put on his glasses. He looked at the person sleeping next to him. A woman with long red hair and freckles. His thirty-three year old wife, Ginny Potter slept peacefully, the alarm hadn't not woken her up before Harry had turned it off.

Harry bent down and kissed her cheek. "Hey, beautiful." he whispered. "Time to wake up."

Ginny groaned as she slowly woke up. "What time is it?" she asked.

Harry smiled. "Time to get Danny ready for school."

Ginny sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Well then we better get ready." she said.

The two of them got up and got dressed. When they went downstairs they found a nine year old girl with flaming red hair sitting at the table eating cereal. She was the splitting image of her mother, only she had her father's eyes, lacked the freckles, and her hair was a darker shade of red. A white owl was on the table next to her eating out of her bowl.

"Michelle, don't feed Snow out of your bowl." said Ginny.

"But she likes Frosted Flakes too." said the girl.

"Listen to your mother." said Harry. He looked around the room. "Where's your brother?"

"Sleeping." replied Michelle simply.

Harry rolled his eyes. "We went through this last year. Dobby!"

There was a crack and a house elf appeared.

"Master called?" said Dobby.

"Yes, go wake Danny up, please. And make sure he packed. We don't want a last minute rush like we had last year."

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir." Dobby bowed again and vanished. Harry took a seat at the table and picked up the Daily Prophet.

"Winky!" he called.

Another house elf appeared.

"What can Winky do for master?" asked the elf.

"I'll have some bacon and eggs. How about you, Gin?"

"Bacon and eggs sounds great." replied Ginny. "Make some for Danny too."

Winky bowed and began cooking. A minute later there was another crack and Dobby reappeared.

"Master Danny has not yet packed." he reported. "And when Dobby told young master to get up he called Dobby a bad name."

Harry sighed. "Alright thanks, Dobby. I'll take it from here."

Harry went upstairs and into his son's room. With a wave of his wand the curtains opened filling the room with light. There was a boy in bed. When the light shined on him, he pulled the blanket over his head.

"Come on, Danny." said Harry. "You don't want to miss the train."

The boy just groaned. Harry raised his wand and sent off some firecrackers. The boy jumped up.

"Alright, alright! Jeez Dad!"

"Come on. You're starting your second year and you're not even packed yet. Get moving." said Harry.

When his father exited the room, Danny flopped back down on his bed. Why did he have to get up so early? He looked at his empty trunk and groaned again.

"Buddy!" he called.

Another house elf appeared. He was much younger than Dobby and Winky, which was a good thing, considering he was their son.

"Yes, master Danny?" squeaked the elf.

"Can you help me pack?"

"Of course, sir." replied the elf happily

After Danny and Buddy finished packing they went downstairs. Everyone else had finished eating.

"Mum, Dad, Fawkes died again." Danny complained.

"So put him back on his perch and clean up his ashes." said Harry, not looking up from the Prophet.

Danny looked at Buddy. "Buddy, could you…"

"Say no more, master Danny." the elf replied, before disappearing with a crack.

"Hurry up and eat." said Ginny. "We're running late again thanks to you."

"Why must we get up so early anyway?" asked Danny, as Winky piled several strips of bacon onto his plate.

"Because the Hogwarts Express leaves at exactly 11:00." said Ginny. She smirked at Harry. "You don't want to miss the train. You might end up crashing a car into the Whomping Willow."

Harry coughed into his coffee. "It was Ron's idea to take the car. _And_ he was the one driving."

"What are you talking about?" asked Michelle.

Harry looked at her, not really wanting to go into full detail about what happened in his second year.

"Nothing sweetie. Your mum is just teasing me."

-------------------

They arrived at the train station with several minutes to spare.

"Can't I come?" begged Michelle.

"Two more years, Michelle." said Harry. He turned to his son. "Now I don't want to catch you having Dobby doing your homework again."

Danny put on a stubborn face. "Alright, I won't."

"Or Winky or Buddy either." Harry added, as he saw Danny start to smile. "Just don't leave your homework until the last minute."

"Fine." said Danny, putting his stubborn face back on.

Ginny laughed. "I believe both you and Ron left your homework until the last minute all the time, and then had Hermione do it for you."

Harry glared at her. "I'm trying to set an example here."

"Mummy, Daddy look." cried Michelle, bouncing in here seat. "Grandma and Grandpa just went through the barrier."

"We better go too." said Harry, getting out of the car.

The four of them hurried through the barrier and were soon standing before the Hogwarts Express.

"Mum! Dad!" called Ginny.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stopped and turned around.

"Hello dears. How are you?" cried Mrs. Weasley, rushing forward to hug them.

"We're fine." said Harry. "How have you been?"

"We've been fine." said Mr. Weasley. He bent down to whisper to them. "We're actually rather relieved that Kevin and Kelly are starting at Hogwarts. They're as bad as Fred and George."

Harry and Ginny laughed. Kevin and Kelly were two of Ron and Hermione's many kids. They had five in all. Their eldest son, Jack, was starting his fifth year at Hogwarts, while their second oldest daughter, Jamie, was starting her second year with Danny. Kevin and Kelly were twins, each beginning their first year. Like their uncles Fred and George, they were pranksters. However, they seemed to enjoy pranking each other more so than other people. This was actually better, compared to the way Fred and George behaved. Their youngest was a two year old baby boy, named Jimmy. Normally Kevin, Kelly, and Jimmy would spend the school year with their grandparents while Ron and Hermione returned to Hogwarts to teach.

"Harry! Ginny!" called someone.

It was Ron. He, Hermione, and their five children made their way over to them.

"Unca' 'Arry!" cried Jimmy. "Aun' Ginny!"

"Hello." they said.

But there was no time to catch up on things just yet, because at that moment the train conductor cried out, "Last call! All aboard!"

Mrs. Weasley took baby Jimmy from Hermione as Harry said goodbye to Ginny and Michelle saying he'll see them later tonight.

They all boarded the train as it set off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**(A/N: And so, the school year has begun again. It's a whole new generation and a whole new adventure. Stay tuned for more.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Heading Towards Hogwarts

**(A/N: This chapter was fun to write. It's mostly to get to know the new characters a bit.)**

**Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Heading Towards Hogwarts**

"I'll bet your parents will be glad to have Kevin and Kelly off their hands." smirked Harry.

"Glad nothing." said Ron. "They're just as bad as Fred and George. You think they were right about twins being pranksters?"

"At least they're pranking each other and not us." said Hermione.

"Something tells me that's going to change once they get to Hogwarts." said Harry.

"Why?" asked Ron and Hermione together.

"Oh, no reason." said Harry, trying not to laugh.

"What did they do now?" demanded Hermione.

"Well… it's not so much what they did, but what they're planning to do."

He reached into his robes and pulled out a letter.

"I found this under Danny's bed. I thought you might want to see it."

Hermione snatched the letter from Harry. She and Ron bent over to read. The further along they got, the angrier Hermione got, while the more horrified Ron got.

_Dear Danny_

_You're not gonna believe this, but Uncle Fred and Uncle George have found a way to sneak in products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They're going to sneak into Hogwarts using a passage that leads from the cellar in Honeydukes. They said they would leave the products for us in the tunnel where we would pick them up later. We can then sell them to the students. They said they'll give us 25 percent of everything we sell. Since all their products are forbidden at school, and all owls are being checked for them, this was the only way we could sneak in the products. We were wondering if you would like to take part in our business. Send us your answer and we'll tell you when we're first meeting._

_Your oh-so-innocent cousins_

_Kevin and Kelly._

"Oh no they're not doing anything like this!" said Hermione. "I'll see to that!"

She got up and stormed out of the compartment. Ron hesitated then went after here.

Harry didn't go after them. He thought it would be best to tell them about Kevin and Kelly's plans before they got started. He was just glad that Danny had told them he wasn't interested. At least he did after Harry discovered the letter. He knew that Fred and George would be upset after they found out that their sales idea wasn't going to work, and that they would be even more upset once Mrs. Weasley had words with them. But with Kevin and Kelly's arrival at Hogwarts, Harry had a feeling that whatever house they were in, most likely Gryffindor, would be in danger of losing the house cup.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Danny, Jamie, Jack, Kevin, and Kelly entered a compartment. There were three other people in there. A boy with brown hair and a dreamy expression on his face was reading a copy of _The Quibbler._ His name was Josh Longbottom, and he was the son of Neville and Luna. He was in the same year as Danny and Jamie, and was their best friend.

The second person was a girl entering her fifth year at Hogwarts. She was the daughter of Bill and Fleur. Her name was Alexis, and she had pale skin and icy blue eyes. Her hair was not really red, but not really silvery blond either, but more of a silvery pink, and was pulled back in a ponytail.

The third person was a boy now entering his sixth year. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. His name was Sirius, and he was Lupin and Tonks' son, even though her last name isn't Tonks anymore.

"I don't think there's enough room in here for all of us." said Josh, as the four others entered the compartment.

"No problem." said Kevin.

He climbed up onto the luggage wrack.

"Mum is not gonna like you up there." said Jamie.

"Mum is not here." Kelly pointed out, before climbing up with her twin.

Jamie and Danny took the available seats. Josh closed his copy of _The Quibbler_ and put it away.

"So how was your summer." he asked them.

"Excellent." said Danny. "Dad taught me these knew defense spells we'd be learning this year. Unfortunately, I couldn't actually try out the spells, since we're not allowed to do magic outside of school."

Kevin said that that rule was something that if his mother had heard would surely have gotten him in big trouble.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." said Sirius, who was a Prefect.

"Oh come now, Sirius." said Kelly. "Don't be such a spoil sport."

"I'm still not listening." said Sirius.

"From what I've heard, you two have done a lot of uncontrolled magic." said Danny.

Jamie snorted as the twins laughed.

"Yes, we just can't seem to control our magic." said Kelly with an mischievous look in her eye.

"Uncontrollable magic nothing." said Jamie. "They knew perfectly well what they were doing. But they won't be able to use that excuse next summer."

"Unfortunately she's right." said Kevin. "But from what we know, you get one warning for performing magic outside of school. So, we'll be able to use one spell outside of school. Better make it a good one."

At that moment the compartment open, and the daughter of Draco Malfoy and his wife Pansy Malfoy, formerly Parkinson, walked in. She had glossy black hair, pale skin, and dark blue eyes so dark that they looked black.

"So, father was right." she said. "Hogwarts would become infested by Weasleys. It's a total outbreak."

"Get out, Chery!" snapped Alexis, speaking for the first time.

"Let me see." said Cheryl. "One, two, three, four, five Weasleys."

"Wow, I didn't know you could count so high." said Kevin.

Everyone laughed as Cheryl glared at him.

"I couldn't help over hearing your conversation about not being allowed to do magic outside of school." Cheryl snapped. "Where that may be true, we can do magic on the train."

In an instant Danny, Jamie, Alexis, and Cheryl pulled out there wands.

"What is going on in here?"

Hermione appeared in the compartment doorway.

"Wands away!" ordered Hermione. "And Miss Malfoy, will you please leave."

Cheryl put here wand away and threw the others a dirty look behind Hermione's back.

"What's up, Mum?" asked Kevin innocently.

Hermione spotted her kids up in the luggage wrack. "What are you… No way, mister. Get down now!" she snapped. "And you too!" She added to Kelly.

The two jumped down, continued to look innocent. Hermione held up the letter.

"What's this?" she demanded.

Both Kevin and Kelly's eyes widened as they realized what the letter was. At that moment Ron arrived behind his wife.

"Outside, now!" ordered Hermione.

The twins slowly exited the compartment. Ron closed the door, mouthing to the other _"This could take awhile."_

Jack shook his head. "I warned them." he said.

Danny started laughing. He had a feeling this year would be better than the last.

**(A/N: Short, but that's all you get for now. I've got a nice twist coming up in the next chapter. I'll leave you hanging with that.)**


	4. Chapter 4: A Strange Possibility

**(A/N: Have I got a surprise for you all. I won't waste time blabbing about it.)**

**Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.**

**Chapter 4: A Strange Possibility**

The train came to a stop and all the students left. Danny wondered where to go. His first year he had gone with Hagrid on a boat with the other first years. He just decided to follow the older students. They climbed into carriages pulled by thestrals, but since Danny had not seen death, he thought the carriages were moving by themselves, as did many others.

Once in the Great Hall Danny, Jamie, and Josh took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Danny wondered where his father was, since he wasn't sitting with the rest of the staff. A few seconds later, Harry entered the Great Hall, leading the new students.

"_Of course the sorting."_ thought Danny. _"I forgot."_

Harry laid down the Sorting Hat. Danny was curious to hear what the hat would sing about. He had been told that it sang a new song each year. He sat back and listened to the hat's new song.

_Many years ago, Hogwarts was founded,_

_and the school's first term had begun._

_I remember that day so well,_

_for it was when I first had sung._

_The founders wanted all to know_

_everything that they knew._

_The spells to learn, the powers to gain,_

_and the potions that they could brew._

_Each founder had their talents,_

_and their own theories._

_So the subjects would be divided_

_into several class series._

_But, of course, all the founders_

_wanted the very best._

_This is where I came along,_

_to provide a simple test._

_I'll take a peak inside your head,_

_and soon I will know_

_the best place for you to be,_

_and that is where you will go._

_The brave at heart, like Gryffindor,_

_shall sit underneath the lion._

_You will easily fit right in,_

_without even trying._

_Those cunning folk, like Slytherin,_

_will belong to the great snake._

_There's no need to doubt the fact_

_that a great wizard (or witch) you'll make._

_The most loyal, like Hufflepuff,_

_to the badger will belong._

_Your loyalty to one another_

_will keep you very strong._

_The wise of you, like Ravenclaw,_

_to the phoenix you will be._

_You'll use that sharp brain of your_

_to gain your victory._

_Though separate you must stand_

_you'll come out strong and tall._

_Divided as you all may be_

_the spirit of Hogwarts is in you all._

When the hat finished singing, and the applause had finally stopped, Harry unrolled a piece of parchment with the list of all the new comers.

"When I call your name, please come forward and put on the hat." he said, and began reading names.

The first two went to Ravenclaw, while the third went to Hufflepuff. The fourth person went to Gryffindor, followed by a Slytherin, Hufflepuff, then Gryffindor again.

"D-" Harry began reading out the next name, but got tongue-tide. Was he reading this right? It didn't seem possible. Yet it was right there. Could it possible be _that_ family?

Harry cleared his throat and called out, "Dursley, Drake!"

A boy stepped forward as his name was called. He was rather tall and muscular for his age, and he had brown hair. He looked at Harry and made eye contact. Drake's eyes were bright green. It was strange though. They seemed to be glowing, like the green color was pulsing electricity from the pupil. Power seemed to be radiating from them. They almost looked like green whirlpools, going into a black hole. They were rather mesmerizing, almost as if he were hypnotizing you. They seemed familiar to Harry, but he couldn't figure out where he'd seen those eyes before

The boy smiled at Harry and sat down. He put the hat on and waited. Harry watched curiously. Could this boy be his nephew? From appearance, he would have said no. He wasn't overweight or anything. And the fact that he was here made it that much more unlikely. The Dursleys hated anything magical, so he figured that if this was Dudley's son, he was probably muggleborn. But even so, he didn't think that his cousin would allow his son to come to a magic school. It could be that even though he had the same last name, he wasn't related to the Dursleys that Harry had lived with for 16 years. But still, he thought that he would look into this further.

Harry was pulled from his thought as the hat finally cried out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry wasn't surprised. If this was his nephew, he would _obviously_ be in _that_ house. Drake pulled the hat off and handed it to Harry. He fixed him with his hypnotic stare once more before joining his fellow Slytherins.

Harry put Drake out of his mind for now and returned to reading the names. After awhile he came to "Weasley, Kelly!"

Kelly stepped forward with a big grin on her face.

"_Gee, I wonder where she will go."_ thought Harry sarcastically.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"_Obviously."_ he thought, then called. "Weasley, Kevin!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"_Of course."_

Harry rolled up the parchment and took the Sorting Hat away.

McGonagall got to her feet. "Now then, before we begin the feast, I would like to go over a few things. Those of you who have been here before should know what I'm about to say, but just to refresh your memories and to inform our new students, I shall go over them again.

"The Forbidden Forest, just outside of Hogwarts is just that. Forbidden. To all students. To those that wish to try out for Quidditch should give their names to their head of houses. And even though you do not listen to this final rule, it does not change the fact that anything from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is still forbidden.

"Now then, let the feast begin."

The food appeared. While the new first years gasped in shock, all the other students began digging in.

"Hey Jamie, Josh. Did you notice my dad hesitate when he called that Drake kid?" asked Danny.

"Yeah I did." Jamie replied. "Wonder what happened."

"Don't you have an Uncle Dudley Dursley?" asked Josh.

Danny thought about it for a few seconds. "Yeah your right. I forgot. Wait. You don't think…"

All three of them looked over at the Slytherin table. Drake was sitting there, not talking to anyone while he ate. He seemed to be daydreaming.

"It can't be." said Danny. "I don't really know anything about them, but I do know that the Dursleys were the most anti-magic people ever. It just doesn't seem possible that he could be one of them."

"He could be muggleborn." suggested Josh.

"Or he could not be even related to us." said Jamie.

"Maybe we should talk to him." said Danny.

"Or maybe we could-"

But they did not find out what else they could do, because at that moment Peeves the Poltergeist flew down each table knocking all the food and goblets off the table.

After much commotion and a lot of shouting, everyone got settled down.

"Well, this certainly has been an interesting day." said McGonagall. "But now the day is over and tomorrow starts a new day for us all. So good night, and we shall see you bright and early tomorrow."

The students began heading to bed. Soon only Drake was left. He turned to the teachers, but Harry had a feeling that Drake was looking at him, then left.

"That Drake fellow seems a bit… odd." said Ron.

"Ron, weren't you listening?" asked Hermione.

"To what?"

"To the names Harry was reading."

"Well obviously. How else would I have known that boy's name?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Didn't you notice Harry stumble over the name?"

Ron looked confused. "Yeah, so?"

"Dursley, Ron." said Harry. "That boy may very well be my nephew."

Ron stared at him for a moment, then began laughing. "Drake? No way, Harry. Come on. We've been with your aunt, uncle, and cousin for an entire summer. They would be the least likely to have a magic child in the family."

"That doesn't mean it can't happen." said Hermione.

"Well then, why don't you ask him?" suggested Ron. "Ask who his parents were."

"I don't know." said Harry. "We'll see. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye." said Ron and Hermione together.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Harry went over to the Hogwarts special fireplace. It appeared that Neville had already left. Harry scooped up some Floo powder and called out "Potter Manor!"

He came out of his own fireplace. Ginny and Michelle were there waiting for him.

"Daddy!" cried Michelle happily. "How was work?"

"Well the first day isn't really work so much." said Harry. "And what are you still doing up? It's way past your bedtime."

"Mum said I could stay up until you got home." said Michelle.

"Well I'm home now." said Harry. "Now come on, little lady. Lets get you to bed."

Michelle said goodnight to her parents then happily skipped to her room. Harry sat down with Ginny and put an arm around her.

"So how many new students were there?" Ginny asked.

"About a dozen. I'm surprised there were so few." said Harry. "Although Kevin and Kelly are worth the trouble of 10 students each."

Ginny laughed. "What did they do now?"

"Oh, it wasn't what they were doing, but what they were planning." snickered Harry.

He told her about the letter. Ginny laughed again. "I'll bet Hermione loved that."

"Oh yeah. She loved it." said Harry sarcastically. "And I met someone rather interesting today."

"Who?"

"A boy named Drake. Drake Dursley."

**(A/N: Ha, ha. Bet none of you saw that coming. Things are about to get interesting.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Teaching

**(A/N: Got another chapter for you all. There's a nice little surprise in here too, but don't jump to conclusions when you see it, all will be explained.)**

**Disclaimer: No! No! Not mine!**

**Chapter 5: Teaching**

Harry walked into the classroom. It was his first class that he was going to have with the new first years. He knew what would be coming and was prepared to deal with it. But there was the off chance that the topic wouldn't be brought up.

"_Yeah right."_ thought Harry.

When he entered the class the room went quiet.

"_Here we go again."_ thought Harry, before greeting the class. "Good morning class. My name is Professor Potter. Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Here you will be learning just that. Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Some of the students laughed. Harry's eyes settled on Drake. He was looking at Harry, with great admiration, and giving him his full attention. Harry's gaze was once again pulled to Drake's hypnotic stare. He turned back to the class.

"Now then, if you'll all take out your wands please." Harry continued.

The class excitedly took out their wands.

"Ok then. For today I just want to see what you're each capable of. So, if you'll each-"

"Sir?" cried one of the students.

"_Oh boy. Here comes."_ Harry thought.

"We were wondering, is it true that you really stopped You-Know-Who?" the student asked.

"_Yup. I was right."_ thought Harry. He went through this every year with the new students. "Yes, it's true. But that is not-"

"How did you do it?" asked another student anxiously.

Harry tried not to smile, but wasn't very successful. "That would fall under the subject of History of Magic. Professor Binns will be teaching you that. But I will be teaching you how I did it."

The students began whispering excitedly.

"Not this year, I'm afraid." said Harry, clearing things up. "That magic is far too advanced for you all. You can't start off at the top. You must work your way up there. Even I started out where you all did. And Voldemort fell before me."

Everyone in the room gasped. Everyone except Drake.

"Oh come now." said Harry. "It's just a name. There is nothing to fear from it. He is gone and you don't need to be afraid of him anymore. If you keep up this You-Know-Who business, you'll never overcome your fears. So, I want to here you all say the name. Voldemort."

"V-V-Vol-l-de-m-mort-t" stuttered the class.

"Not good enough." said Harry. "Now come on. Don't be afraid. Say it without fear. Voldemort!"

"V-Voldemort!" cried the class.

"Much better." said Harry. "See, you can do it. You're all still alive. He didn't come back. And now I want each of you to use his proper name from now one. Understand?"

Everyone nodded. Harry smiled, satisfied. It was the same thing every year. But this year something was different. Someone said the name without stuttering or shivering.

Harry eyed Drake. He would definitely keep his eye on him. But now it was time to get back to teaching.

"Ok then. If you'll each line up against the wall, we can begin."

The class did as they were told. Harry cleared away the desks and brought out a dummy. He stood it up in the middle of the room, and magically made it to stand there.

"Alright. For today I just want to see what you're all capable of." Harry explained. "See that dummy? I want you each to cast a hex at it. Any spell you want. It doesn't matter if you don't know anything yet or if you've never cast a spell yet. For now, I just want to see what you do know. So who wants to go first?"

No one seemed to want to step forward, so Harry just picked someone randomly.

"And what's your name dear?" he asked.

"Emily." squeaked the girl. "Emily Simmons."

"Well then Miss Simmons, if you'll be so kind."

The little girl turned to the dummy. She raised her wand and cried _"Expelliarmus!"_

The spell hit the dummy. It wobbled some, but that was it.

"Very good." said Harry. "Who can tell me what that spell was?"

Several people raised their hands. Drake's was up the fastest, so Harry called on him.

"It was the disarming spell." he said. "It's Latin for 'to expel a weapon.'"

"Excellent." said Harry. "Five points to Ravenclaw and five points to Slytherin. Now who wants to go next?"

This time the students seemed more eager. This was basically how the class went by. The students used the spells _"Stupefy," "Expelliarmus," "Diffindo," "Relashio,"_ and _"Reducto."_ These were, of course, rather common spells. And the effects of them were rather weak, if they did anything, barely damaging the dummy. Mostly, only a few sparks appeared. But Harry expected this. He awarded each student that performed a spell five points. Some of the students didn't know any spells at all, which was fine. They would learn in time. Finally, all that was left was Drake. He stepped forward but hesitated.

"Is something wrong?" asked Harry.

Drake seemed to be thinking. "You said we could use _any_ spell?" he asked.

"That's what I said." Harry replied.

Drake turned back to the dummy.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ he cried.

Harry's mouth dropped open as the dummy burst into flames. Everyone in the class screamed. Drake turned back to Harry grinning.

"You said any spell." he said.

Harry closed his mouth and nodded. "Yes, I did. Um, five points to Slytherin. Now then, that was very good. Now if you'll all be so kind as to lay out the pillows over the floor."

The students went to grab the pillows. Harry stopped Drake.

"Mister Dursley, please stop by my room before lunch." he said.

Drake nodded and went off to help with the pillows. Harry was still shocked. Drake had used the Killing Curse. No, he not only used it, he _successfully_ used it. No 11 year old should have access to that kind of power. No one. But this wasn't the only thing that worried Harry. Drake also had the hatred in him to make the spell work. Simply using the spell was one thing. But making it work was another. And Harry sensed the hatred behind that spell. What could cause an 11 year old to be able to produce that much hatred? This was as dangerous as it was impressive. Having access to that kind of power at such a young age could be disastrous. He would have to find out more about this later. For now, he had a class to teach.

"Now, you all saw a verity of spells." said Harry. "Some of you knew more advanced spells than others, while some of you didn't know any. Now we're going to practice. Well begin with the simple Expelliarmus. I want you to cast the spell at your opponent as fast as possible. Everyone understand?"

They all nodded.

"Ok then, one, two, three, go!"

"_Expelliarmus!"_ cried the class.

Wands went flying everywhere. Some people didn't manage to successfully disarm their opponents, but it was still impressive.

"Ok, that was good." said Harry. "I want you to continue this for 10 minutes, then we'll try another spell."

So that is what they did. Harry walked around the class, helping those that weren't doing it right, and making pointers to those that were.

When Harry came up to Drake and his opponent he was rather impressed, not that he wasn't impressed with Drake's skills to begin with. Drake was successfully disarming his opponent each time. And on top of that, he was performing the spells nonverbally, which was something that Harry didn't even learn until his sixth year. He wondered how much Drake had been training before he even came to Hogwarts.

"_He must be more dedicated to his studies than Hermione."_ thought Harry.

Drake seemed to sense Harry's gaze, because he turned to look at him. He smiled at Harry who smiled back approvingly.

Unfortunately, Drake had let his attention be drawn for to long. His opponent cast an Expelliarmus at him.

Drake immediately reacted, casting a Protego. Harry was once again impressed by Drake's knowledge of spells.

A few minutes later Harry called for the class to stop.

"Excellent! Excellent! You all did great!" Harry congratulated them. "That was a great improvement. So then, moving onto the next spell. Now I want you to try Stupefy."

The class raised their wands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not so fast" cried Harry, stopping them. "There's a few things we need to go over first. Who can tell me what the spell does before you cast it."

Several people raised their hands. But Harry called on Drake, who was once again the fastest to raise his hand.

"It means to 'dull the senses'." explained Drake. "It's used to stun your opponent."

"Very good. Five points to Slytherin." said Harry. He had a felling that with Drake's knowledge, Slytherin may win the house cup, which Harry preferred not to happen, being the head of the Gryffindor house. But still, he was a teacher and had to be fair. Drake was deserving these points. "However, there is something about what you all did that I didn't like."

The class looked around at each other, looking concerned.

"I noticed that some of you didn't know what the spell was." Harry explained. "You were just going to use the spell without knowing what it did. This is very dangerous. You _never_ use a spell that you don't know the effect of. I did once, and I regret it to this very day."

Harry shivered, remembering how he had first used Sectumsempra on Draco Malfoy.

"But now the whole reason I stopped you was to ask what you were all planning to do once your opponent was stunned."

The class seemed to understand what Harry was talking about.

"So, after you stun your opponent, kindly use the spell Ennervate to revive them."

"What are the pillows for, Professor?" asked a student.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well once you're stunned it would be nice to fall on something soft, rather than the hard ground."

The boy turned a little red for having asked such a stupid question.

Harry gave him a reassuring grin, then turned back to the rest of the class. "Well then, what are you waiting for? You all seemed very eager to use the spells a few minutes ago."

The class didn't need telling twice. They began launching stunners at each other. Not all the stunners were strong enough to actually do more than knock their opponent over, but a far few did stun their opponent completely.

After about 15 minutes of this Harry called for the class to stop. He once again looked at Drake. His opponent looked very frustrated for not having to cast a single effective spell, and confused that Drake was casting the spells without speaking.

"You all did very well for your first day." said Harry. "So, for homework please read pages 3-12. I'll see you all next time. Class dismissed."

The students exited the class and immediately broke into conversation about Harry's class.

Drake said goodbye to Harry and left with the others. Harry watched him go. Harry knew Drake was powerful. He sensed it from the beginning. But what Drake did today, Harry wouldn't have believed if he hadn't seen it himself. He decided he would talk to Dumbledore's portrait to see what he thought.

**(A/N: Surprised by Drake's ability to use Avada Kedavra? Don't worry, I'll explain why he's so strong and capable of using such spells in the next chapter. It will all make sense then. But I will give you this hint, in order to able to use Avada Kedavra you must hate someone or something with all your heart.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Facing Your Fears

**(A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, but I've been busy. Wish I could go to a magic school.)**

**Disclaimer: I can't claim what's not mine.**

**Chapter 6: Facing Your Fears**

"_Dragon Skull."_ said Harry, giving the password to the stone gargoyle.

The gargoyle leapt aside giving Harry access to the headmistress's office. He knocked on the door and a voice said, "Enter."

Harry went inside the office that was once Dumbledore's.

"Good evening, Harry." said McGonagall. "How may I help you?"

Harry took a seat. "I was hoping to have a talk with you and Professor Dumbledore."

The two of them looked at Dumbledore's portrait. Dumbledore smiled at them. "Very well. And for the last time, please call me Albus. You are a teacher here now."

"True, but you'll always be my teacher." said Harry, smiling back.

Dumbledore chuckled. "As you wish. So, how have you been? It's been awhile since we've last spoken."

"Yes, it has." said Harry. "There's a lot of catching up we have to do. But for today, I want to talk to you about a certain student of mine."

"Oh?"

"Yes. A new first year named Drake Dursley. The name ring any bells?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Yes, it does."

"Well then, you seem to know what I'm thinking."

Dumbledore seemed to be thinking. "You're curious if there is any relation between the two of you?"

"Yes sir. It seems unlikely though." said Harry. He turned to McGonagall. "Do you know anything?"

"I'll have to search his file." McGonagall replied. "But I can see why you doubt it. Your relatives were the most anti-magic folk I've ever seen."

Harry nodded. "There is something else though. Today in class, I noticed Drake was far more advanced then any other first year I have ever seen. He had an incredible knowledge of spells and an ability to use them. In fact he seemed more advanced than Hermione did in her first year."

Dumbledore gave Harry a curious look. "Really? That's really saying something."

"I know." said Harry. "But it's not just that. He also was capable of performing the spells nonverbally, and he was the only one who didn't have a moment saying Voldemort's name."

Dumbledore seemed to be thinking about this. "Well Harry, that is very impressive. Performing nonverbal spells at such a young age. He must have practiced before he arrived. Although it is almost unusual for him to be that advanced, it is not impossible to be able to perform a variety of spells nonverbally."

Harry knew this and nodded. "I know that. But there is something that concerns me. I had the students perform any spell they knew on a practice dummy, and Drake surprised me by successfully performing the Killing Curse."

Dumbledore's mouth dropped open in shock. Harry looked at McGonagall and saw that she had the same look as Dumbledore.

"You're quite sure?" she asked.

"Positive." said Harry. "I didn't think it would be possible to be able to perform such a spell at a young age."

Dumbledore didn't seem to know what to say. In fact he didn't seem capable of speaking. When he finally found his voice he said "Very interesting. Yes I see why you're curious. Having access to that power seems impossible. I suppose that if he practiced constantly for long periods of time he could master such advanced spells."

"But the Killing Curse?" asked Harry.

"Yes, even the Killing Curse." said Dumbledore. "You perhaps would have been capable of it at his age."

"Me, sir?" exclaimed Harry.

"Yes. You are extremely powerful, Harry. If you had learned the truth about yourself before you came to Hogwarts, and practiced enough, then yes, you could be capable of performing the Killing Curse. What interests me most is that even though one is powerful enough to perform the Killing Curse, it requires the greatest amount of hatred to give it power in order to make it work correctly."

"That is what I was thinking." said Harry. "What could cause a hate in him so great that he can use the Killing Curse?"

"My thoughts precisely." said Dumbledore. "I suggest you investigate in this further."

"I was planning to." said Harry. "I asked him to meet me before lunch today."

Dumbledore nodded. "A wise decision. I shall ponder on this further."

"As shall I." said McGonagall.

Harry got up to leave, but stopped. He looked at the Sorting Hat.

"Do you know why he's capable of such power?" he asked.

"No." replied the Sorting Hat. "It appears that young Dursley is rather good at Occulumency."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I thought there was nothing the Sorting Hat couldn't see?"

If the Sorting Hat was capable of turning red with embarrassment, it would have. "Well not when it's blocked magically. However, I did see that someone had hurt him in the past. Perhaps this hatred he felt is directed to that person."

Harry thought about that. If someone had hurt Drake, like Voldemort had hurt Harry, then it didn't seem all that impossible that he was capable of feeling that much hatred.

"I'll try to find out what I can." said Harry. "I better go before I'm late for my own class."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"I can't wait to see what Uncle Harry teaches us this year." said Jamie excitedly. "Jack was right, this class is the best."

"It would be if we didn't have such a terrible teacher." said Cheryl.

Danny, Jamie, and Josh all turned around and said "Shut up!"

"Alright now, settle down. Settle down." said Harry, entering the room. "I have a real treat for you today."

"Maybe he's leaving." whispered Cheryl to another Slytherin. "He's so bad he should be sacked."

Unfortunately for her, Harry heard.

"Five points from Slytherin." said Harry, not even looking at her. "And I would appreciate it if you did not insult my teaching methods again, Miss Malfoy."

Cheryl glared at him, but didn't dare say anything else.

Harry lifted a large trunk onto the desk. He turned and smiled to the class.

"Now, consider yourselves very luck." he said. "What you're about to learn, I didn't get to until my third year. But I decided, with your grades as good as they were last year, that we would try something a little more advanced. And if you all do well, I'll show you something special before you leave."

The class began whispering excitedly. They were going to be learning more advanced magic. Even Cheryl seemed interested.

"Now, what I have in this case is a boggart." said Harry, patting the trunk. "For those of you that don't know, a boggart is a shapeshifter. They like to be left alone, so they scare away anything that crosses their paths by reading their minds and turning into whatever frightens the unwanted guest. In this case, it will be us."

Now the class seemed a bit uneasy. Harry smiled at them again.

"But don't worry, for there is a way to get around this." he said. "It's simple enough. All you have to do is turn what you're afraid of into something funny. Once you do that, simple say Riddikulus. Understand?"

The class nodded.

"Good then for a line. And we'll begin."

The class formed a line. Cheryl pushed her way to the front.

"Alright then, Miss Malfoy. Are you ready?" Harry asked.

"Just get on with it!" said Cheryl rudely.

Harry gave her a disapproving look and opened the trunk. A werewolf came out, growling and drooling everywhere. Cheryl's eyes widen with fear, but she raised her wand and cried _"Riddikulus!"_

The werewolf's mouth seemed to deflate as its jaws vanished, leaving it with a floppy trunk almost like an elephant, and its claws vanished..

The class laughed at the jawless werewolf.

"Very good." said Harry. "Who's next?"

Jamie stepped forward. Harry knew what she was scared of. The jawless werewolf turned into a snake. Jamie made a small noise, but still cried out _"Riddikulus!"_ The snake was suddenly all tide up in a ball.

Josh stepped forward. The snake turned into a vampire. _"Riddikulus!"_ A large rubber ball appeared in the vampire's mouth. It was now unable to close its mouth and its teeth were stuck in the rubber ball.

Next up was Danny. The vampire turned into a dragon. Harry wasn't sure what Danny was going to do to make a dragon less scary; he remembered his own previous encounter with a dragon. But Danny looked determine. He raised his wand and cried _"Riddikulus!"_ Nothing seemed to happen. The dragon opened its mouth to breath fire. Harry was starting to get worried. He was ready in case anything happened. The dragon unleashed its fire breath. Only it wasn't fire that came out, but bubbles. Harry laughed with the rest of the class.

When the final student came forward the boggart turned into an Inferi. _"Riddikulus!"_ The Inferi's head, arms, and legs fell off.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" cried Harry. "Five points to everyone. And that about wraps it up for the day."

"Sir." cried a student. "You said you would show us something special."

Harry smiled at him. "Ah yes, I almost forgot."

He approached the dismembered Inferi. It became a dementor.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ Harry cried.

Prongs erupted from the end of his wand. Several students gasped. The light from Prongs intensified. The dementor backed off.

"_Riddikulus!"_ cried Harry.

The dementor's robes vanished and were replaced by a ballerina outfit. The class roared with laughter. Harry waved his wand again and the dementor was sucked back inside the case.

Harry turned back to the class. "Can anyone tell me what happened?"

Jamie raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Weasley."

"The boggart turned into a dementor." answered Jamie. "And you used the Patronus Charm to make it back off."

"Excellent!" said Harry. "Well take five more points for Gryffindor, and have a good day."

The class left talking excitedly. When they were all gone, someone else came in.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" they said.

Harry looked up. "Yes, Mister Dursley. Come in, come in. Take a seat, I'll be with you in one moment. There's something I have to do real fast."

Harry left the room, leaving Drake alone. Drake looked around the room and his eyes settled on the trunk containing the boggart. Curious, Drake went over to the shaking trunk and opened it.

**(A/N: Ha, ha, cliffhanger. Sorry to keep you in suspense, oh wait, no I'm not. I'll take pity on you though and update quickly.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Discussing Drake

**(A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting. My teachers have been loading us with work before spring break started. But here's the next chapter. You're about to find out Drake's past and why he's so strong.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't make me say it.**

**Chapter 7: Discussing Drake**

Harry was almost back to the classroom when he heard Drake scream. He quickly ran into the room and found Drake. But he wasn't alone. Standing there, in the flesh, was Lord Voldemort.

Harry was stunned by this sudden appearance. Voldemort was dead. Harry had killed him 17 years ago. It took a moment for him to realize that the trunk containing the boggart was open.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He reached for his wand, but Drake beat him to it.

"_Riddikulus!"_ cried Drake.

A large red, round nose appeared on Voldemort's face. His once bald head was now covered in bushy rainbow hair. His robes had changed into a yellow clown outfit, with big floppy shoes.

Drake laughed at the 'clown' Voldemort and waved his wand again. The boggart was sucked back inside the trunk, which Drake magically closed and locked. He looked around when Harry started clapping.

"Very impressive, Drake. Very impressive indeed." said Harry. "But may I ask why you decided to go into my trunk?"

Drake turned red and muttered, "I got curious. The trunk was moving, and, well, being the curious person I am…"

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you." said Harry. "You should just watch where you curiosity takes. It may get you into trouble. I had to learn that lesson the hard way."

He was thinking about the time he looked into Snape's Pensieve.

"Normally, I would have to take points away." said Harry. "But do to that impressive display of magic, I'll award you five points."

Drake smiled. Harry motioned for him to sit down.

"Care for anything to drink?" asked Harry, sitting down also.

"I'll take a firewhisky, please." said Drake.

"No you will not." said Harry sharply.

Drake smiled. "Alright, how about a butterbeer?"

Harry waved his wand and two butterbeers appeared.

"So, you're afraid of Voldemort the most?" he asked.

"Who isn't? Even though he died before I was born, he's still scary."

Harry nodded in understanding. Many people still feared Lord Voldemort.

"So, what did you want to see me for, Professor?" Drake asked, opening his butterbeer.

"Well, I'm very curious to find out a few things about you." said Harry. "Tell me, who was your father?"

Drake seemed a bit confused, but said "Dudley Dursley."

Harry nodded. He had a feeling his theory was correct. "And what about his parents?"

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley." said Drake, still looking confused. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Well, I recognized your last name." said Harry. "You see, I have an aunt, uncle, and cousin that go by the very same names."

Drake spat butterbeer all over the place. His look of confusion turned into one of shock.

"W-w-what? No that's not possible."

"My uncle and cousin are rather heavy." said Harry. "My aunt was bony. All three of them were muggles and hate magic."

Drake's mouth was hanging open. "Then, that means you're my… my… my…"

"Uncle." Harry finished for him.

Drake didn't seem to know what to say, so Harry continued. "I'm not all that surprised that I do have a nephew. The thing that surprises me is that he's a wizard. The Dursley's always hated anything magical. I lived with them for 16 years, and they hated me. Are you muggleborn?"

Drake shook his head. "No. I'm halfblood."

Harry now seemed shocked. This meant that Dudley had actually got together with a witch!

"Wow. I didn't think that the Dursleys would have anything to do with magic. What was your mother's maiden name? Maybe I knew her."

"Um, Cho Chang."

This time it was Harry who spat butterbeer everywhere.

"Cho Chang?" he gasped.

Drake nodded. Harry sat back. Wow, Cho Chang. Who would have thought? Harry had lost all interest in Cho after his fifth year. He didn't care for her. In fact, he rather disliked Cho; ever since he found out that she was just using him to get over her loneliness from losing Cedric Diggory. But still. How could she have hooked up with Dudley of all people? And even stranger, how could Dudley have hooked up with a witch?

"I guess you knew her?" said Drake.

Harry nodded. "Yes. We went out while we were in school. Once. We aren't really that fond of each other now. But besides that, I'm still shocked that your father hooked up with a witch."

Harry saw a strange look cross Drake's face.

"Well, he didn't know she was a witch." he said.

Harry eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah, I know." said Drake. "I spoke to my mother about it when I was six. She told me that after she finished school, went looking for her famous ex-boyfriend. She met my father while searching for him. She said she liked him because he was, well, the one with the most respect."

Harry understood that as meaning that Dudley was still a big bully and no one dared to cross him. Now that he thought of it, it seemed Cho was the type of person to go after popular people. First Cedric, for his skills at Quidditch. Then Harry, for being the Boy-Who-Lived. Then Dudley, for being in charge of his gang. He wondered what happened to Michael Corner though.

"She found out that he hated magic, and that he had a cousin who was a wizard." explained Drake. "But I never knew it was you. I don't even know if she knew."

Harry had a feeling she did. It would make Dudley even more attractive to her. If she couldn't get the Boy-Who-Lived, she would go for the Boy-Who-Lived's cousin.

"Anyway, she stopped using magic after they started going out. And eventually they got married and I came along. But when I was five, something happened."

"What happened?"

"Well, I found out I was a wizard by doing some accidental magic. Mum had to use her own bit of magic to fix the problem. Dad wasn't happy. Him and Mum got into a huge fight. He was yelling at her that she should have told him, and she was yelling at him that she was afraid she would lose him.

"Dad left the next day. He went to live with Grandma and Grandpa. They were shocked. Grandpa even had a heart attack and died from it."

Harry's eyes widened. Uncle Vernon was dead? Harry never knew. But he doubted that his uncle's heart attack was from the shock alone. He had a feeling that his poor health helped him.

"Dad and Grandma blamed us."

"What?" gasped Harry.

Drake nodded. "Yup. They said they never wanted to see us again. We tried to attend Grandpa's funeral, but Dad and Grandma shouted for us to get out. A few months later, we tried visiting. Dad slammed the door in our faces. All because we were magical."

Harry felt angry as he looked at Drake. Mistreating him was one thing, but mistreating his wife and son for being a witch and a wizard. How could he?

"I'm sorry Drake." Harry said quietly.

"That's not even the worst part." said Drake. "After that, Mum became depressed. She rarely spoke, ate, or left the bed. She said the only two people she ever loved had left her. She thought she could be happy with Dad after the first person, Cedric I think his name was, died, but when Dad left her, she seemed to die on the inside."

Harry now even more sad and angry. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Ginny. And Poor Cho. She loved Cedric and he was killed. Then after she found love again with Dudley, he walked out on her just because she was a witch. How could he be so heartless?

"I hated Dad for what he did." said Drake, now sounding angry. "I decided that if Dad was going to hate me for being a wizard, I would be the best wizard I could be."

Harry realized he was about to find out why Drake was so powerful.

"I bought spell books." said Drake. "Lots of them. I got a wand and began practicing. I remember, sometimes I wouldn't eat or sleep, I would just keep going. Pushing my limits. After I mastered all the spells, I moved onto trying them nonverbally. I kept practicing, and learning, and pushing myself for six years. And now, here I am."

Now Harry understood why Drake was so strong. He had been training himself for several years.

"The only thing I had trouble with was Divination." said Drake. "I bought a crystal ball and everything, but couldn't seem to get the hang of it. The whole thing is a load of dragon dung if you ask me."

Harry laughed. "I guess we think alike. Really you can't learn Divination. You have to be born with the gift. At least I know the secret behind your powers. But I'm curious to know, why you learned the Killing Curse."

"Not just the Killing Curse." said Drake. "All three Unforgivable Curses."

"Why?"

"Why not? We would learn them eventually. Not that I have ever had a reason to use them. I still learned them. I've never used them on anyone though. I even trained myself to resist the Imperius Curse."

"But the Killing Curse." said Harry. "You did it perfectly. What could cause you to hate so much?"

"My father." said Drake angrily. "I hated him for what he did. I guess it grew the more I saw my mum suffer. It took me longer to master the Killing Curse than any other spell, but I still pulled it off. I just wanted to be powerful, so I never stopped. I admire you, professor. You are the most powerful wizard. And I wanted to be as strong as you."

Harry chuckled. "Well I see what you're trying to do in becoming the greatest wizard. But there's more to it than knowing a verity of spells and being able to cast powerful spells."

"Like what, sir?"

"Well take Voldemort for example. He was powerful, yes. He knew many spells. He was feared because he was a murderer, not because he was a great wizard. He was filled with hate. He was incapable of caring for anyone. He had no love in him. And no matter how powerful he was, without love he was defeated."

"How exactly was he defeated?"

"Well you see, Voldemort's power was fueled by hatred. The most common spell he used was the Killing Curse. That curse, of course, is fueled by total hatred. Normally this spell is unblockable. But I found a way to block it. When he attempted to kill my girlfriend, I thought of nothing but saving her. I cast a Protego, which wouldn't normally block the Killing Curse, but it was fueled by my love for Ginny. Love is more powerful than hate. And so, the curse was blocked. After I took away Voldemort's ability to kill, he was powerless."

Drake's eyes were as wide as galleons by the time Harry finished.

"Sir, do you think I could block the Killing Curse?" he asked.

Harry looked at him thoughtfully. "As far as I know, I'm the only one who has managed to block it. But it _is_ possible for you to. But if the situation ever occurred, you would have to empty yourself of all hate and let your love for your friends and family fill you. If you can fuel your magic by love, then you should be able to block the Killing Curse."

Drake nodded in understanding.

"Well, it looks like your lunch period is almost over." said Harry. "You better hurry along if you want to get something to eat."

Drake got up to leave. He walked to the door but stopped when Harry spoke again.

"Drake, if you ever need anything, feel free to ask."

Drake smiled. "Thank you, sir. I'm glad we had this talk."

And then he was gone.

**(A/N: Well, there it is, Drake's past. I know, my pairing of Dudley and Cho is very, **_**very**_** unlikely, but I felt like Cho still needed to play an important roll. I kind of feel bad for giving her such a sad future though. And poor Drake, can you really blame him for wanting to be so strong just to spite his father who ruined his and his mother's lives. As for the Killer Curse, well you can image how Drake feels about his father after what he did. I'll write more and update soon.)**


	8. Chapter 8: Happy Memories

**(A/N: Alright, I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is that Spring Break has started for me! Yay! This means I'll be able to write more. The bad news is that I have a bit of a Writer's Block; ironic, isn't it? I hope it goes away soon. In the meantime, here's what I have so far.)**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Chapter 8: Happy Memories**

Michelle wandered through the house looking for the house elves. She was playing Hide-and-Seek with them. They were normally hard to find since they were so small and knew good hiding places from all the cleaning.

Still, Michelle missed Danny. She really looked up to him. She couldn't wait until she got to go to Hogwarts. She wanted to be just as good as him. During the time he was at school, she normally played with Dobby, Winky, and Buddy. She would also go over her grandparents' house and help with baby Jimmy and play with Kevin and Kelly. But since they started at Hogwarts this year, she had two less playmates.

"Buddy?" asked Michelle poking her head into her parents' room. "Dobby? Winky? Come out, come out where ever you are."

She thought she heard something in the closet and went to investigate. She saw a pair of ears before they disappeared with a _crack!_

"Hey! No vanishing!" Michelle cried.

She turned to run out of the room, but something caught her attention. Resting on a desk by the bed was a Pensieve. Michelle heard about those, but she didn't know that her parents had one.

Curiosity got the better of her and she went to investigate. She opened the lid and looked into the liquid memories.

"Wow." whispered Michelle.

She got a bit closer to try and make out what the memories were. The next thing she knew, she was falling down, down, down.

Michelle had no idea where she was. It looked like a hallway. She didn't recognize the place. She turned around and saw a portrait of a big fat lady.

"Excuse me ma'am, where am I?" Michelle asked politely.

The Fat Lady ignored her. Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Michelle turned around and saw someone very familiar.

"Danny?" she asked uncertainly.

The boy walked past her. No, he walked through her. Michelle shrieked as he went through him.

"_Quid agis."_ the boy said to the Fat Lady.

"You'll see." she replied.

She swung forward, and Michelle jumped as a roar of celebration came from the room behind her,

The boy was pulled inside, and Michelle was pulled along with him by an unseen force.

The room was crowded with people. There was this other boy with red hair and freckles holding a silver trophy. Michelle recognized him as a younger version of her Uncle Ron. She spotted the person next to him and instantly recognized her Aunt Hermione. They didn't look more than 16. Which meant that, that boy she saw wasn't Danny. It was her father!

"We won!" Ron yelled. "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"

Michelle wasn't sure what they won, but she was glad that they did. She saw someone run past her. They had flaming red hair and freckles. Michelle instantly knew this was her mother.

Ginny threw her arms around Harry and hugged him. Then Harry kissed her. Michelle felt her face go red and looked away. Everyone in the room went quiet. Then she heard some wolf-whistles. Michelle didn't realize her parents had stopped kissing and were walking out of the common room until she was pulled along with them. The portrait closed behind them, leaving them in the hall.

Harry turned to face Ginny. "Ginny I-" But he was cut off as Ginny threw her arms around him and pressed her lips against his. Michelle looked away again, giggling.

"So, how long have you fancied me?" asked Ginny, once they broke apart.

"Too long." Harry replied.

"I'll bet I've fancied you longer." smirked Ginny.

"I'll bet you have too." laughed Harry.

The two of them kissed again. They kissed so long that the Fat Lady eventually made a coughing noise to indicate her presence.

Harry and Ginny broke apart, blushing.

"Er, care for a walk around the grounds?" asked Harry.

"Sounds great." said Ginny.

The two of them began walking away. Michelle followed. Not that she had a choice.

"So why didn't you ever ask me out before?" Ginny eventually asked.

"Well, you were with Dean then." said Harry. "I didn't want to mess up your relationship if you were happy with him. No matter how much I liked you."

"That's sweet." said Ginny. "But I haven't been with Dean for awhile now."

"Yeah well, I was also worried about what Ron would think. After all, I remembered how he reacted after he caught you and Dean snogging."

"The hell with Ron!" said Ginny, fiercely. "You think that I would let my idiot brother stop me from being with you."

She pinned Harry against the wall. She had big smirk on her face.

"I've been waiting six years to get you to like me." said Ginny, smiling mischievously. "And now that I have you, I'm never letting you go."

"Does this mean we're a couple?" asked Harry grinning.

Ginny smiled more broadly. "You better believe it, Potter."

The two of them kissed again. Michelle thought it was sweet seeing how her parents got together, but she didn't want to see them snogging.

At that moment, the memory faded. The whole room changed. Michelle was now in her grandparents' house. She saw her grandparents, her Uncle Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and her Aunt Fleur.

Harry came into the room and closed the door. He turned to the Weasleys, looking very nervous.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about, Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Harry took a deep breath. "Well, you know that Ginny and I have been going out for over a year now."

The Weasleys nodded.

"Well, I just want you to know that Ginny means the world to me. I love her with all my heart. I would do anything for her. I would even die for her. And, well… I would like your approval to marry her."

Harry finished and took a deep breath. The Weasleys smiled and gave each other knowing looks.

"Harry, we've actually been expecting this." said Mr. Weasley. "We could tell that you and Ginny love each other. We've talked about it, and we would be honored to have you marry our daughter."

Michelle saw relief sweep over her father's face.

"You mean it?" said Harry.

"Of course we do." said Mrs. Weasley, wiping tears from her eyes. "However, before we give you our blessings, there are a few things we need to go over."

Harry seemed a little nervous again. "I'll do anything to be with Ginny."

Mr. Weasley smiled. "We can tell. But first we would like to know, how you're planning to support yourselves."

"Oh." said Harry. He seemed to be expecting something more. "Well money never really was a problem for me. And then Sirius left me with everything. Even Dumbledore gave everything to me. And he had more money than Sirius and me combined already."

"And what about your plans for employment?" asked Bill. "Are you still planning on becoming an Auror?"

Harry shook his head. "No, actually I have something better in mind. I would like to return to Hogwarts and take the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I've already talked it over with McGonagall, and she said she would be glad to have me as a teacher. I just need some training first."

"But Harry, that job is jinxed." exclaimed Ron.

"No Ron, I think with Voldemort gone, that everything will be ok now." said Harry.

"Well you would be perfect for the job." said Mr. Weasley. "Now that settles everything. Well, almost everything. There are just two more conditions we need to go through."

"Such as?"

"You may propose to Ginny whenever you want, but you must wait for her to finish school. She has to make up the year she missed while she was out finding the Horcruxes."

"I understand."

"And the last thing is that we don't want the two of you to have any children until you both have jobs."

Harry blushed but nodded. "Very well."

"Then I guess all that's left to say is welcome to the family!" said Bill. "When are you going to ask her?"

"I was planning on doing it when she comes over during Christmas." said Harry.

"That sounds great." said Ron. "Congratulations."

"Speaking of proposing, when are you going to ask Hermione?" teased Harry.

Ron's ears turned red. "Hey, it's not to late for me to change my decision."

Harry laughed with the rest of the Weasleys as the memory faded again. Michelle knew she shouldn't really be messy with other people's memories, but she thought it was romantic seeing her parents get together.

The memory changed again. She was still in her grandparent's house. All the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were sitting around, apparently waiting for something. The fireplace roared to life and a smiling redhead stepped through.

"Mummy!" cried Ginny, throwing her arms around her mother.

"Hello, sweet heart." said Mrs. Weasley, hugging her daughter. "How's school going?"

"Very good." said Ginny. She turned to the rest of the family. "What, no hello for your dear sister?" she teased.

Everyone began greeting her. When Harry came to say hi, the words were barely out of his mouth before Ginny threw herself at him and kissed him. Both Ron and Michelle looked away. One grinning, the other looking like they were going to be sick.

"I've missed you." said Ginny.

"I've missed you too." said Harry, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's been so lonely at Hogwarts without you." Ginny whispered in his ear.

"Aww, how sweet." said Fred, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.

"The two love birds missed each other." said George, sobbing into his twin's shoulder, right before they burst out laughing.

"Oh stop it now!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.

Harry and Ginny grinned.

"Care for a walk around the garden with me?" Harry asked her. "You can fill me in on your school year so far."

"Harry, it's freezing out." laughed Ginny.

"So what." whispered Harry. "We'll keep each other warm."

"Oh, how could I say no to you."

"_Oh Harry, I'd do anything for you."_ said George, imitating Ginny's voice.

"That's not funny, George." said Hermione, as Harry and Ginny left the room. "I think it's so sweet seeing them together."

"Speak for yourself." Michelle heard Ron say, as she was pulled uncontrollably after her parents.

Harry and Ginny were walking around the snow covered garden. At first they weren't saying anything, just enjoying each other's company.

"So how have things at Hogwarts been going?" Harry asked eventually.

"Oh, just fine." replied Ginny. "But like I said, it's just not the same without you, Ron, and Hermione. Well, especially you."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"It's been a little lonely without you too." said Harry.

Ginny smiled at him.

"I don't ever want to be away from you." he continued. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I've been thinking a lot about us. And I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. You make me happy, when I'm sad. You give me comfort, when I'm down. You give me hope, when I have none. You're the world to me Ginny. You make my life meaningful. I'll do anything for you."

"Harry." said Ginny. She had tears in her eyes. "That's so sweet. I feel the same way about you. I love you with all my heart."

Harry took a deep breath. He bent down and scooped up some snow. "What I'm trying to say, is that I love you more than anything. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He blew the snow out of his hand. It formed the words _'WILL YOU MARRY ME?'_

Tears were now pouring down Ginny's face as she read the message. She looked at Harry lovingly, before throwing her arms around him.

"Yes, Harry Potter! Yes!" she cried. "You're all I ever wanted! I would love to marry you!"

The two of them kissed passionately. This time Michelle didn't look away. She realized she was crying too. Her father had just proposed to her mother! She looked back at the Burrow and saw that all of the Weasleys were watching them out the window, and each one of them had a pair of Extendable Ears.

Then for the third time, the memory faded, and a new one came in. It was no longer winter. The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming, and there were a lot of people gathered around for what seemed like a wedding.

Michelle began to get excited. She had an idea of who's wedding this was. She looked around and spotted her father standing by the alter, looking very nervous. Ron was standing next to him.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"More than I've ever been in my entire life." said Harry. "But I want this more than anything."

"Then settle down, mate." said Ron, slapping him on the back. "You're too tense."

"Yeah well, we'll just see how you are when you and Hermione get married."

Ron went red. "What are you talking about?"

But their conversation was cut off by music. Ginny had appeared at the end of the aisle, with Mr. Weasley to give her away. She looked stunning in her wedding dress. The two made their way up the aisle until they reached the alter.

"And who gives this young lady away?" asked the priest.

"I do. Arthur Weasley." said Mr. Weasley proudly.

He kissed his daughter on the cheek and whispered to her, "I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you, Daddy." said Ginny, fighting back tears.

Mr. Weasley handed her off to Harry.

"Dearly beloved!" cried the priest. "We are gathered here on this day to join together Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley! Harry, do you take Ginevra Weasley to be your wife, to love and protect until death due you part?"

"I do." said Harry.

He tapped Ginny's ring finger with his wand. A gold diamond ring appeared on Ginny's finger. It began to glow red. Soon Ginny was engulfed in a red light.

"Ginevra, do you take Harry Potter to be your husband, to love and to hold until death due you part?"

I do." said Ginny.

She tapped Harry's ring finger. A gold wedding band appeared on Harry's finger. Just like Ginny, he was engulfed in light, only it was blue.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." the priest declared. "You may kiss the bride."

Harry and Ginny kissed. The light around them turned purple. Several people, including Michelle had to look away, due to the light's intensity. Then it vanished. Everyone was on their feet clapping. All the girls cried while they clapped. Michelle did too.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" cried the priest.

Everyone cheered.

"Come on everyone." cried Ginny. "Time for the bouquet toss."

She threw the bouquet in the air. It was heading for a random wizard before Fred leapt up on the table and dove for it. He caught it and came crashing hard to the ground. Everyone laughed as Mrs. Weasley scolded him.

The dance floor opened up and people began dancing. Even though Michelle didn't have a dance partner, and couldn't have one, she danced with them.

Hermione came over to Harry and Ginny.

"Congratulations!" she cried, hugging Ginny.

"Thanks Hermione." said Ginny.

Hermione turned to Harry and started shaking his hand.

"Congratulations to you too!" she said.

"Thank you." said Harry, as Hermione continued shaking his hand.

After a few seconds, Hermione still hadn't let go. Harry looked down and noticed something. There was a ring on her finger. He looked back up at Hermione, who was beaming. Ginny took notice of the ring too. She turned to Hermione.

"He asked?" she said.

Hermione nodded.

"When?"

"Just now."

"That's great! Congratulations to you!"

The two girls hugged each other again, screaming that they were going to be sisters, as Harry walked over to Ron who had just arrived.

"Enjoying yourself?" said a voice.

Michelle jumped and turned around to find her present day mother.

"Mum, I'm sorry." said Michelle. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok, sweetie. I'm not mad." Ginny assured her. "But you shouldn't really look into other people's memories without their permission. Now come on."

She pulled the two of them from the Pensieve.

"That was lovely." said Michelle. "You and Dad looked so good together."

Ginny smiled.

"Yes, it seems your father and I were made for each other. I loved him since the first time I saw him. Someday, sweetie, you'll find someone special, and you'll want to be with them forever. Just like me and your father."

At that moment, there was the sound of erupting flames.

"Looks like he's home." said Ginny. "Lets go say hi."

Ginny walked out of the room with Michelle skipping happily behind her.

Once they left Buddy stuck his head out from under the bed.

"Isn't Miss going to find Buddy?"

**(A/N: Yeah, I know, this chapter was mostly on what happened in my past stories. Sorry, I told you I had a Writer's Block. I promise my next chapter will be better.)**


	9. Chapter 9: Confronting the Durselys

**(A/N: Ah, no more Writer's Block; those things are **_**so**_** annoying. Anyway, here's a chapter that I know you're going to love. The title alone should tell you why.)**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Chapter 9: Confronting the Dursleys**

"Hi Daddy!" cried Michelle, jumping into his arms. "How was work?"

"It was… interesting." Harry replied. He didn't want to fill his nine year old daughter in on all the details. He was still trying to take in everything. He had a nephew. A very powerful nephew. Dudley had gotten together with Cho Chang and then left her and Drake when he found out that they were magical. It was a lot to take in. Ron and Hermione had been shocked when he told them. "Listen sweetie, why don't you run along. I need to talk to your mother."

"Ok." said Michelle. "I still have to find the elves."

Harry smiled at her as she went back to her game. Ginny came up to him and kissed him.

"You ok?" she asked. "It looks like there's something on your mind."

Harry sat down. "I actually learned a lot of things today from Drake."

"Really? Like what?"

So Harry told her all about all about Drake's impressive display of power, his talk with Dumbledore and McGonagall, and everything he learned about Drake. By the time he finished Ginny looked how he felt.

"The poor thing." said Ginny. "I mean, I knew your relatives were jerks, no offense, but to just leave them like that."

"I know." said Harry. "I can't blame Drake for feeling the way he does, and poor Cho. First she lost Cedric then Dudley. It's no wonder she broke. I don't know what I would do with out you, Gin."

Ginny rested her head on his shoulder. Harry put an arm around her.

"I can't believe Dudley did that. Me was one thing. He hated me my whole life, but his own wife and son? How could he?"

"Some people are just like that." said Ginny. "I'm very lucky to have someone like you."

"And I'm lucky to have someone like you." said Harry. "I just wish I could do something for him."

After a couple seconds Harry got an idea.

"You know what, maybe there is."

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"I think I'm going to have a little talk with the Dursleys." Harry explained. "After all, it's my duty as a teacher to help my students. And even more to help my nephew."

"Can I come?" asked Ginny.

Harry saw a look in her eye. It was normally a look she got when she was about to hex someone who annoyed her.

"Only if you promise not to hex them or anything."

Ginny seemed a little disappointed. "Fine."

"Can I come too?" cried Michelle, coming into the room. "I want to meet my uncle."

Harry thought about it a minute but then nodded. "Sure you can. But since you and your mother don't know where they live, you'll have to Side-Along-Apparate."

Ginny grabbed onto Harry's right hand while Michelle grabbed onto his left. Harry apparated them to Number 4 Private Drive. He practically doubted the Dursleys still lived here. But then again, the Dursleys were the kind of people that didn't like changes. He looked down at Michelle. This was the first time that she apparated.

"You ok, Michelle?" he asked.

"I didn't like that." she said.

"No one does the first time." said Ginny. "But you'll get used to it."

Harry walked up to the house and looked in the window. Sure enough, the Dursleys still lived here. Dudley was sitting on the couch watching TV and, of course, stuffing his face.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked to the front door.

"Michelle sweetie, would you close your eyes." he said.

Michelle put her hands over her eyes as Harry rang the doorbell. A few seconds later Dudley, who was twice as heavy since the last time Harry seen him, opened the door.

"Yes." he said.

Harry responded by hitting Dudley in the face. Dudley stumbled backwards and fell to the ground with a mighty crash. Dudley looked up into Harry's angry face, clutching his bloody nose.

"What the hell?" he cried.

Harry walked inside. "You can open your eyes now." he said to his daughter, before turning back to Dudley, who was scrambling away.

"Diddykins!" cried a woman.

Old and wrinkly, Aunt Petunia came running into the room. Her hair was gray and she was now wearing glasses. She bent down and tried to lift up her overweight son. A failed attempt.

"Who the hell are you?" Dudley shouted.

Harry smirked at him. He, unlike Dudley, hadn't changed in appearance that much.

"You don't recognize me?" he asked. "Well, 17 years is a long time. Maybe this will remind you."

Harry pulled back his bangs and showed them his scar. Dudley and aunt Petunia's eyes widened with reorganization.

"Harry?" Petunia gasped.

"Glad to see I'm not completely forgotten." said Harry.

At that moment Ginny rushed forward and pointed her wand at the Dursleys, who coward away.

"Did you really make him sleep in a cupboard?" she demanded.

The Dursleys didn't answer. They merely whimpered in fright.

"Ginny you promised." Harry reminded her.

"I had my fingers crossed." she replied.

"Ginny."

"Harry."

"Ginny!"

"Harry!"

"GET THAT THING OUT OF MY FACE!!!" Dudley roared.

Ginny looked back at Harry who gave her a disapproving look. She glared at the Dursleys before lower her wand. The Dursleys sighed in relief.

"What do you want?" asked Petunia. "And who are they?"

"Right, lets get the introductions out of the way." said Harry. "This is my wife Ginny, and my daughter Michelle. Ginny, Michelle say hello to my Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley."

"Hi!" said Michelle happily, rushing forward to hug them.

Dudley coward away from her. "Get away from me, you freak!"

Michelle stopped. Her happy face took on a hurt expression. She ran back to Ginny and hugged her. Harry angrily drew his wand.

"Don't you ever, ever, EVER call her that again!" he said. "You can mistreat me but you will _not_ mistreat my family! Now apologize!"

Dudley eyed Harry's wand fearfully. He looked back at Michelle. "S-Sorry." he muttered.

Michelle's sad face became a little more happy. "It's ok." she said.

Harry bent down to talk to his daughter.

"Michelle, sweetie, why don't you go in the other room and watch TV, while I talk to your uncle."

"Ok." Michelle replied, but then took on a look of confusion. "What's TV."

Harry had to hold back a laugh. "There's this box in front of one of the couches. Just press the button that says 'power'."

Michelle nodded in understanding and left the room. Harry looked back to the Dursleys. "Well, sit down." he said to them. With a wave of his wand, Dudley and Petunia were thrown onto a sofa. Harry then conjured two armchairs for him and Ginny. "We need to talk."

Dudley glared at him. "Why did you hit me?"

Harry glared back at him. "How many times have you hit me? Ten, twenty, one hundred? I lost count."

Dudley didn't reply. He just held his bloody nose. Harry rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at his cousin. Dudley's eyes widened with fear, but Harry simply fixed his nose and vanished the blood.

"Now then." he said, once Dudley realized he was alright. "You're probably wondering why I'm here." The Dursleys nodded. "Well, I-"

At that moment, there was a scream from the other room followed by an explosion. Harry and Ginny immediately jumped up, pulled out their wands, and ran into the other room.

Michelle was sitting on the couch curled up in a ball. The TV apparently had exploded.

"What happened?" asked Ginny in a worried voice.

Michelle pointed to the busted TV. Harry pointed his wand at it and said _"Reparo!"_ The TV fixed itself. Harry turned it on and saw what the problem. _"Silence of the Lambs"_ was on. Harry changed the channel. He stopped when he came to _"Loony Toons"_.

"Don't worry. It wasn't real." he said. "It's just pretend to scare people."

Michelle nodded, but still seemed a little frightened.

"Just watch this for now. We won't be long. If you get scared, just come to us, ok?"

Michelle nodded again. Harry and Ginny returned to the other room.

"Sorry about that." said Harry, sitting down again.

"What happened?" asked Petunia nervously.

"Don't worry about it." Harry replied. "As I was saying. I'm teaching at Hogwarts now."

"You're a teacher?" exclaimed Dudley.

"Yes, I am. Every year we get new students. But this year, there was this one new student that caught my attention. I believe his name was Drake Dursley."

Both Dudley and Petunia lost their color.

"Something I say?" Harry asked sarcastically. "You seem to know exactly what I'm talking about."

The Dursleys didn't say anything, so Harry continued. "He and I had a nice little talk. I know everything. And just let me say, that you should be ashamed of yourself. How could you just walk out on your family? Are you really that prejudice that you would just abandon them?"

Dudley seemed to be struggling to find his voice. Ginny took the opportunity to speak her mind.

"I knew you weren't good people, after what you did to Harry, but even I never would have thought that you would go this far." she said. "I may not know you like Harry does, but I think you should be ashamed of yourself too. What's wrong with you people?"

That seemed to trigger a response in Dudley. "There is nothing wrong with us. It's you people with the problem. Your kind ruined our lives!"

"Your prejudices ruined it!" Harry said loudly. "We never did anything. You were born hating us because your parents hated us. Uncle Vernon hated us because Aunt Petunia hated us. And she hated us because she was jealous of her sister. You're the one that ruined it because you're so damn stubborn. We didn't exactly have a choice of being magic or not. But you choose to hate us for simply being different. If you could just let go of your hatred we would get along just fine."

Dudley didn't have a response. Both he and Petunia were completely speechless.

"_It's because they know I'm right."_ thought Harry. _"They just can't admit it."_

"Do you want to know what you did when you left?" he continued. "According to your son, who said you haven't made contact with since the day you left, Cho utterly broke down. She basically gave up on life, thinking she couldn't find happiness. And she's still like that to this day. She's never even left the house. Drake has been caring for her. And as for Drake himself, he hates you, and I don't blame him. He blames you for destroying his childhood and for hurting his mother. He hates you so much that he can perform a Killing Curse, which is a spell based on so much hatred that you have to want the person that you're casting it at to die. That hatred is directed at you, Dudley. And all because you don't like our kind. You think you have it bad, you should see them. You ruined their lives."

Harry glared at the Dursleys. He was angry at them. He wanted to hex them beyond recognization. But that would be muggle harassment.

Then something happened that made Harry's anger vanish. Dudley began crying.

"You don't know what it's like!" he cried. "You spent many years loving someone, caring for them, thinking you've found happiness with them, then you find out that they're the thing you hate and fear the most. I couldn't take it. I had to leave. I couldn't bear to be in their presence. And then, father died from the shock of it all. I hated them even more for it. I wanted to forget about them. To just move on. But I can't. I still love them. And yet I can't stand to be around them because I hate them so much."

Harry was caught off guard by Dudley's reaction. He looked at Ginny and saw that she was surprised too.

Once he recovered from Dudley's reply he took on an angry tone again. "That's your fault. They're no different from anyone else. They're still human. The only difference is that they can do magic. You hate them simply because they were born with a special talent. This is how wars have broken out, because of prejudices. This is how Voldemort came to power, along with his Death Eaters. He managed to convince everyone that muggleborns were inferior and got everyone to hate them. If it wasn't for all this hatred, no one would be suffering like this. You would still be with your family, living a happy life, but you let your hatred take over. This is your fault Dudley, no one else's."

Ginny nodded in agreement. Dudley and Petunia didn't seem to have anything to say. Harry hoped that he made his point and that Dudley would make up with his family, however unlikely that seemed.

Harry got up to go. "Michelle, we're leaving."

The little girl came into the other room. "I want to see if the coyote will catch the roadrunner." she said.

Harry smiled at her. "I can assure you that he never does."

"Can we get one of those TVs?" Michelle asked hopefully.

"We'll see."

He bent down and picked her up. They were going back home, so Ginny didn't need to Side-Along-Apparate, but Michelle was still too young to.

He turned back to the Dursleys. "I wonder, would we all have been one big happy family if you could have just let your hatred go. I hope you can. I really do. For you and your family's sake. Maybe then, we can start over."

And with that he vanished.

They arrived back at Potter Manor. Michelle shivered from the effect of Apparating.

"I just remembered, I have to find the house elves." Michelle cried.

Harry put her down and she ran off. He sat down and put his head in his hands. Ginny sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I just don't get it." said Harry. "We would all get along so well if they could just forget our differences. I just wanted to make everything right."

"Harry, you can't always fix everything." said Ginny soothingly. "There are just some people who can't let go. It's sad, but that's just the way it is. You did what you could, and now all we can do is hope for the best."

Harry smiled at her. He knew she was right. He just hoped it all worked out.

They went to bed shortly after that. Harry fell into a dreamless sleep. At least until Michelle woke up, screaming that Hannibal Lector was after her.

**(A/N: I really had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Hope you all liked it.)**


	10. Chapter 10: Just Hanging Out

**(A/N: I'm back with another chapter. It seems that there's been some confusion with who's kids are who's and who teaches what, so I'll take a moment to explain things.**

**Harry teaches DADA. His and Ginny's kids are Danny and Michelle.**

**Hermione teaches Transfiguration and Ron teaches Charms. Their kids are Jack, Kevin, Kelly, Jamie, and baby Jimmy.**

**Malfoy and Pansy's daughter is Cheryl.**

**Neville teaches Herbology. His and Luna's son is Josh.**

**Lupin and Tonks' son is Sirius.**

**Bill and Fleur's daughter is Alexis.**

**The son of the unlikely pair of Dudley and Cho is Drake.**

**I think that covers everyone. I'll check again. For now, here's the next chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: Die disclaimer! Die!**

**Chapter 10: Just Hanging Out**

"Uh, I hate homework." Danny complained. "Isn't working all day hard enough?"

"You haven't been working all day." Jamie replied. "You've been playing Quidditch."

"Not playing, _practicing."_ he corrected her. "I'm planning on making the team this year. I should have made it last year. But they said I was _too young._ It's not fair. Father made the team his first year."

"Well Uncle Harry was very talented." said Jamie.

"Oh, did you hear that?" said Kevin.

"Sure did." replied Kelly. "Sounds like she's saying that Danny isn't talented."

Jamie threw her book at them. "I did not say that. I said that Uncle Harry was talented enough to make the team his first year."

"Exactly." said Kevin. "Meaning Danny isn't talented enough to make the team."

"Guys I'm trying to concentrate." said Danny irritated.

"Well what are you working on?" asked Jamie.

"Your father's homework. You know, the one where he gave us twenty spells that we have to match up with the incantation, effect, and wand movement?"

"Oh that. I finished that ages ago."

"Me too." said Josh.

"Great, can I copy?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Excuse me, but I am a Prefect." said Sirius. "And I don't won't have any coping."

Danny groaned. He looked at Jamie and Josh. Jamie most likely wouldn't let him, she was too much like her mother, but Josh would. How mouthed _'Later'._ Danny mouthed back his thanks.

Josh was a really smart kid. Probably just as smart as Hermione had been, only he didn't drown himself in his studies. No one was really sure where he got it from since his father, Neville, barely knew anything beside Herbology, which he now taught, and his mother, Luna, didn't always seem right in the head.

Jamie was smart too. There was the occasionally friendly competition between her and Josh with grades. She also took on a sense of authority, just like her mother, and normally tried to keep control over her brothers and sister. Jack wasn't really a problem, being the oldest in the family, but Kevin and Kelly lived for causing trouble, and Jimmy was still so young that he didn't really cause that much trouble, but he had a very curious mind, which normally caused problems.

Danny was very much like his father. He also took on a feisty side from Ginny, but was mostly more like Harry. He was kind and caring, and very protective of Michelle. He did have that stubborn attitude though.

He put away his homework, making it look like he finished it. But he didn't fool Jamie, who rolled her eyes and looked disapprovingly at Josh, who continued to look innocent.

"You think you have it bad?" said Alexis. "Wait until you get to your fifth year."

"I think I will wait on that." said Danny, rubbing his eyes.

"Anyone up for a game of Wizard's Truth or Dare?" asked Kevin.

Sirius looked up from his homework. "Hell no! That game is forbidden by law."

Wizard's Truth or Dare was almost the same as Muggle's Truth or Dare, only a magic bind each person creates forces the person to do the dare or speak the truth. A more appropriate name for the game would have been Veritaserum or Imperius.

Kevin and Kelly began laughing. "Chill, we're just fooling." laughed Kevin.

"Yeah, we just wanted to see you freak out." said Kelly.

The two started laughing again at the cross look on Sirius's face.

"I'll tell mom." said Jamie in a serious voice.

Kevin and Kelly looked irritated.

"Jeez, can't you take a joke?" asked Kelly.

Her and Kevin left the room, muttering something about a 'Spoil Sport.'

"They're so annoying." said Jamie.

"I don't know." said Josh. "They're good for a laugh."

"Not when you're at the butt of the joke." said Jack. "I remember the sugar mice and chocolate frogs."

"What happened?" asked Danny eagerly.

Jack groaned. "They were knew props from Uncle Fred and George's shop. Put them in your mouth, and they become real."

Everyone burst out laughing. Sirius tried to not to, but couldn't.

"That's nothing." said Jamie, rubbing tears from her eyes. "One time, they bewitched the shower so that halfway through the hot and cold water switched. Unfortunately for them, Mum was the one in the shower."

This earned another big laugh.

"I remember this one time when I came over to visit, they did something that made me want to kill them." said Alexis.

Jamie's eyes widened. "Oh, are you going to tell them about the time-"

"I'll tell the story." said Alexis. "They offered me some of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum; only it turned out to be another prop from Uncle Fred and George's shop.

"Oh boy, what was it this time?" asked Josh.

"It was called Glue Gum. I couldn't open my mouth for two hours."

Laughter broke out again.

"Ok, ok, so they are good for a laugh." admitted Jamie.

"You bet we are." said Kevin, sticking his head into the common room. "Anyone care to join us in our new game?"

"Is it illegal too?" said Alexis suspiciously.

"No." Kevin replied. "It's called Bertie Bott's Bad Beans. We take out all the good ones, and leave only the bad ones. Then we each randomly pick a bean to eat. If you manage to get all your beans down you get to eat the good ones."

Alexis looked disgusted. "That's sick. I'll pass."

"Anyone else?" asked Kevin.

They all shook their heads. Kevin shrugged. "Your loss."

He went back upstairs.

"They scare me sometimes." said Jamie. "Honestly, I can't believe I'm related to them."

"Hey Sirius, you ok?" asked Josh.

Sirius was sitting down looking like he was in pain. His eyes were closed, his teeth were clenched, and his knuckles were white.

"Sirius?" asked Alexis, now sounding concerned.

Sirius opened his eyes. Where they were once blue, they were now yellow. His teeth slowly became fangs and his nails became claws.

"It's full moon." gasped Jack. "Did you take your potion?"

Sirius nodded. He got up and began stumbling up the stairs to his own private room he used once a month.

"Poor Sirius." said Alexis. "I feel so bad for him."

"He'll be alright." said Jack. "But yeah, I feel bad for him too."

They were silent for a while. It was sad knowing that Sirius had to go through this once a month.

"Hey kids, over here." said a voice from nowhere.

They looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Over here, in the fire."

They looked down. Harry's face was sitting in the fireplace.

"What's up, Dad?" asked Danny.

"Where are Kevin and Kelly?" asked Harry.

"Torturing themselves?" said Jamie.

"They're what?"

"Never mind. You want me to get them?"

"Yes, please."

Jamie ran off to fetch the twins, while the others stared into the fire.

"Are Mum and Michelle there?" asked Danny.

"Michelle is asleep." said Harry. "But yes, here's your mum."

Ginny's head appeared in the fire.

"Hello everyone?" she said. "How's school going?"

"Aunt Ginny, it's only been two days." said Alexis.

"So, how have they been?"

"Same as usual." said Josh.

"Kevin and Kelly already landed themselves in detention." smirked Jack.

"No surprise there." said Harry.

At that moment, there was screaming coming from the fire.

"Oh dear, not again." said Ginny. And she vanished.

"Was that Michelle?" asked Danny.

"She just had a nightmare." said Harry. "Where are the others?"

"Were right here." said Jamie, returning with her brother and sister.

"What about Sirius?"

"Er, well you see." said Danny. "It's um…"

"Oh right, full moon. Sorry." said Harry. "Anyway, I needed to tell you all something. You all saw that boy, Drake Dursley, right?"

"Yeah, the freaky kid." said Kelly.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "That freaky kid, just happens to be your cousin." said Harry.

He let this sink in.

"So it's true then?" said Danny. "I had a feeling, but I didn't think it was possible."

"I didn't either, but yes it's true." said Harry. "But listen, Drake is going through a really tough time. His father left him and his mother. So try to be friendly to him."

"Sure thing." said Kevin. "He is family."

"Yeah, what's wrong with being freaky?" said Kevin.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you tomorrow." said Harry.

His head vanished from the flames.

The others were rather quiet. Josh was the one to break the silence. "Wow. And I thought your family couldn't get any bigger. How many cousins is that now?"

Danny laughed. "I lost count."

**(A/N: So the secrets out now. Now everyone knows who Drake really is. Things are going to get interesting now. Oh, and don't worry about the New Dark Lord, I haven't forgotten them. They're just biding their time.)**


	11. Chapter 11: Trying Out For the Team

**(A/N: Wow, spring break just flew by, but hey, doesn't it always. **_**Sigh.**_** This chapter is rather short, sorry about that.)**

**Disclaimer: Hate disclaimers!**

**Chapter 11: Trying Out for the Team**

Harry arrived at Hogwarts a little later than normal. He was tired from having to constantly go and comfort Michelle and convince her that the movie she saw was not real. The moment he stepped out of the fire Hermione came running up to him, waving a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Harry! Harry! It finally happened!" she cried excitedly.

"Huh, what happened?" he asked sleepily.

"Didn't you see the Prophet this morning?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "Michelle kept me and Ginny up all night. She a scary movie and couldn't get to sleep. At four in the morning we just decided to use a Memory Charm. She went right to sleep. Anyway, what happened?"

"Elf rights granted!" cried Hermione. "S.P.E.W. finally came through. House elves now have the same rights as anyone else."

She started reading from the Prophet. _"As of this day, house elves have been granted all equal rights. House elves shall receive payment, sick days, and holidays shall they wish to have them. Any wizard treating a house elf in any matter that is harmful will be charged with fellow creature abuse. If a house elf is refused their rights when they desire them, the owner shall be charged with elf mistreatment."_

She looked up at Harry grinning. "Isn't this great?"

"Uh, sure Hermione. Great." he said, although he doubted that many of the house elves would want any of those rights. Dobby had been the exception; although, he was now more than happy with his job. "Now I have something to tell you two. I decide to speak with the Dursleys yesterday."

He told them all about his conversation. Both Ron and Hermione were shocked at Dudley's reaction.

"Lousy muggles." said Ron angrily. "I still can't believe he did that. You should have hexed him."

"I almost did." said Harry angrily. "But that would fall under muggle abuse. I just hope my little talk brought them to their senses."

"Fat chance." said Ron.

-------------------------

"Danny man calm down, you're too tense." said Jamie.

"I know, I know." Danny muttered. "I just hope I make the team."

"Your cousin is captain." said Josh. "Jack will let you on the team."

"It's not that simple." said Jamie. "You know what my brother is like. He's going to want the best. Although, you probably _are_ going to be the best. I hope I make the team too."

"Me too." said Josh.

The three of them made their way to the Quidditch field. A number of people were there. Jack was just getting started with the Beaters tryouts when they arrived.

"You're late." he said.

"Sorry." they muttered.

"Well now that everybody is here, lets begin." said Jack. "First we'll do Beaters. All Beaters come forward."

Several students moved onto the field.

"Ok, everyone else, grab broom." Jack ordered. "Now this may seem a little harsh, but Quidditch is harsh. I want everyone in the air. I'll release the Bludgers. Beaters, your job will be to knock everyone out of the air."

Several people gasped. That _was_ rather harsh, but no one complained.

"Now if we're all ready, lets begin."

Jack released the Bludgers as everyone else took flight. It took a while, but after about 30 minutes, the last person was knocked out of the sky. Jack had found his two Beaters, John Mexter and Jane Tutor.

"Now lets move onto Chasers." said Jack, rubbing his shoulder that was bruised from a Bludger.

Some people groaned. Jack wasn't pleased. "Come on now! You can't have that kind of an attitude. If you can't handle a practice, how do you expect to make the team? Now all Chasers come to the field."

Jamie and Josh left Danny and went onto the field.

"You're going to be trying to score goals against me." Jack explained.

He flew up to the goal rings.

"Alright, lets get started!"

The Chasers flew into the hair. They fought over the Quaffle and fired at the goals. Jack was a good Keeper, but not even he could block everything thrown at him. After an hour or so, he made his choices. Sirius returned to the team after scoring more goals than anyone else. Jamie also made it when she had the second most goals made. Unfortunately, Josh didn't make the team. He was beat by two other players, and a boy named Brian Fooder made the team after coming in third place.

"Oh, well." said Josh, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe next year."

Danny smiled nervously at him and went down to join the other Seeker tryouts. Jack made his instructions clear. He wanted all the Seekers to try and catch the Snitch while the Beaters tried to knock them out of the sky and the Chasers blocked them.

It went on for about three hours. Danny was getting very frustrated. He had been hit wit a Bludger at least five times and was blocked from getting the Snitch six times.

Finally, after ten more minutes, he spotted it. Putting on a burst of speed, he dove for the small gold ball. It was about an inch off the ground, which meant that Danny probably wouldn't have time to pull out of the dive. He still went for it though. He reached out and caught it. He pulled up at the last second. The end of his broom scraped against the ground, but he didn't crash.

"I got it!" Danny cried triumphantly.

"Well done!" cried Jack.

They all landed. Some people seemed disappointed, while others just seemed glad that it was finally over.

"Good job everyone." Jack congratulated them. "I think we have one good team here. The cup is sure to be ours."

"Great, tell us when the first practice is." said John.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "First practice is right now. I found my team, and now I'm going to train it."

"Jack, we've been at it for hours!" Jamie cried to her brother.

"And we'll be at it for a few more." Jack said calmly. "I'm going to whip you into shape and make you the best team Hogwarts has ever seen."

Danny groaned at the thought of being overrun by practice. He had wanted to make the team so badly, but now he was having second thoughts.

**(A/N: Like I said, short chapter. The next one will be better, I promise.)**


	12. Chapter 12: First Match

**(A/N: Well this is it. The first Quidditch match I've ever written. I hope it's good.)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, you know the drill.**

**Chapter 12: First Match**

"Nervous?" asked Harry.

"A little." Danny replied.

"You'll do fine." Harry assured him. "I felt nervous about my first game, and I won. In fact, I only lost two games. And they were for unfortunate reasons. Come to think of it, in all of my first six years something happened to me."

"Why, what happened?"

"Well my first year, someone jinxed my broom and I lost control over it, and I nearly swallowed the Snitch, but I still technically caught it.

"My second year, Dob… someone tampered with a Bludger so it went only after me. I broke my arm, and then, in a failed attempt to fix it, had the bones removed and I had to regrow them.

"My third year, dementors came to the game and I passed out. I nearly died from the height I fell from, and my broom crashed into the Whomping Willow. That was the first game I lost.

"My fourth year, the matches were canceled due to the Triwizard Tournament. But I still got to fly against a dragon.

"My fifth year, I got banned for… carrying out justice.

"And in my sixth year, I was Captain. First one of my Chasers was cursed and sent to Saint Mungo's. Then my Keeper, your Uncle Ron, was poisoned. Then my replacement Keeper tried to demonstrate the proper way to hit a Bludger, and hit me with it, cracking my skull. That was the second game I lost. And finally, after a magical accident, I got detention on the day of the final match and couldn't play, but we still won."

He looked at his son, who was looking even more nervous.

"That's not very encouraging, Dad."

Harry smiled. "Just do your best. You'll do great."

And Harry walked off to join the other teachers heading for the Quidditch field. Danny felt like he was going to be sick.

"Relax, Danny." said Jamie. "You look so pale. Just chill out."

"Easy for you to say." said Danny. "After what Dad told me, I'm just glad I haven't wet my pants yet."

"Just as long as you get the Snitch, I don't care." said Jack.

The team headed out onto the field. They were greeted by applause. The team was facing Ravenclaw, the team that won the cup last year.

Danny mounted his Nimbus 3000 (the latest broom model), and soared up into the sky. He looked down at the commentary stand. Josh was giving the commentary.

"Alright everyone, it's the first Quidditch match of the season, and we're all looking forward to an excellent game." Josh cried into the magical microphone. He decided to do the commentary since he couldn't actually be on the team. "The Quaffle is released, starting the game. It's seized by Sirius Lupin of Gryffindor. Everyone remembers him from last year. He passes it to Jamie Weasley. She may be new, but she's quite good. See how she dodged that Bludger. She- oh, has the Quaffle snatched from her. Now it's Ravenclaw with the Quaffle, held by David Zaspare. He's going for the goal. He shoots. And Captain Jack Weasley saves it. Nice dive, Jack. He hands it of to Brian Fooder, another new teammate. He's heading for the Ravenclaw goal. He's heading straight for a Bludger. He's saved by Beater Jane Tutor. Almost there, and… he shoo- no he passes- GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

Brian had aimed for the left hoop. While the Keeper dove after it, Jamie intercepted, flying in the opposite direction of the Keeper and scored in the right hoop.

"Well played!" cried Jack.

"Ravenclaw in position. Captain Isabelle Minskins with the Quaffle. Look at her go flying around the players. She passes it to Alison Becker. Alison is moving down the goal. Alison is - oh, I think unconscious from that Bludger. Brian with the Quaffle. He passes it to Jamie. She passes it back. It's passed to Sirius. I don't see where they're going with this. They're just- oh now I see."

The three of them had lured the remaining Ravenclaw Chasers into the center of a circle, which Mexter and Tutor aimed Bludgers at.

Minskins was hit in the stomach and back by both Bludgers, and she went spinning to the ground.

Danny hovered overhead, searching for the Snitch. He half expected to feel his broom buck him off or for some dementors to appear over the horizon. He was only half listening to the commentary.

"A bit brutal, but effective." cried Josh. "So it's 10-0 to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw is down two Chasers. However the remaining one, Steven Donamin has control has the Quaffle. He heads for the goal. He shoots. Jack dives- ouch, he'll feel that tomorrow."

As Jack dove for the Quaffle, he was hit with a Bludger sent by a Ravenclaw Beater, allowing Donamin to score.

"We'll now the Gryffindor team has lost their Keeper." Josh announced. "That's not good. Even with just one Chaser for Ravenclaw."

Josh was right, and Danny knew it. He had to find the Snitch, and fast! He scanned the field, trying to find the small gold ball. After about a minute of searching, he spotted it. Hovering by one of the goal posts.

Putting on a burst of speed, he flew towards the Snitch. When he was level with it, he saw something that made his insides go numb. He was right behind the Snitch, but coming from the other direction, straight for him, was a speeding Bludger. Danny prayed he could catch the Snitch in time to swerve out of the way.

He reached out for the little gold ball. His fingers were an inch away from it. Then everything went black.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Danny woke up. He was laying in a rather comfortable bed. He sat up and looked around. He was in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey saw he was awake.

"About time." she said.

Danny reached for his glasses. "How long have I been here?"

"Four days." Madam Pomfrey replied. "That was the worst Quidditch injury I have ever seen. Really, I don't know what you were thinking."

"How bad could it have been?" Danny wondered out loud.

"To be honest." said Madam Pomfrey. "Your face was so crushed in, you bore a resemblance to You-Know-Who."

"What!" cried Danny. He had seen pictures of Voldemort, and didn't like what he had seen. His hands began feeling is face.

"Calm down, Potter." said Madam Pomfrey. "I mended you in a heartbeat. But that was still a terrible injury."

Danny breathed a sigh of relief. He laid back down against his pillow. He closed his eyes as a terrible thought occurred to him.

"How much did we lose by?" he asked.

Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrows. "Lost? My dear boy, you won."

Danny sat up again. "What?"

"You caught the Snitch a second before you were hit by that Bludger. You were holding onto it so tightly that we had to magically pry it from your fingers."

Danny laughed. So he hadn't failed after all. Besides being unconscious for four days, he thought his first game went rather well.

"I almost forgot." Madam Pomfrey said suddenly. "Your father asked me to give this to you when you woke up."

She handed Danny a note. Danny read it and laughed at the message.

_See, I told you you'd do fine._

**(A/N: Wow, my first Quidditch game. How did I do? It's a lot harder than I thought it would be to write it.)**


	13. Chapter 13: Choas on Christmas

**(A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been studying for midterms, but I still find time to write. And yes, Danny is his nickname, and you'll just have to wait and see what the twins do. I like keeping people in suspense.)**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah.**

**Chapter 13: Chaos on Christmas**

The school year went by fast for everyone. Before anyone knew it Hogwarts was closed for Christmas. It was around 5:00 on Christmas Eve and Harry was home with his family. Everyone had just finished putting their presents under the tree.

"Mummy, Daddy, I made cookies for Santa." said Michelle happily, placing some milk and cookies by the presents.

Harry had to hold back a laugh. Michelle was so sweet and innocent. He was glad his children could have the happy childhood he missed out on thanks to the Dursleys.

"I'm sure he'll love them." said Ginny, smiling at her daughter.

Michelle giggled and ran off.

"The next thing you know she'll be graduating from Hogwarts." said Harry. "They grow up so fast."

"I bet Ron and Hermione wish Kevin and Kelly would grow up." said Ginny. "And I bet Mum and Dad wished the same with Fred and George. Heck, they still haven't grown up."

Harry laughed. She was right.

"Yeah, I'm so glad our kids are more well behaved." said Harry.

"Well, I don't know so much about Danny." said Ginny, eyeing her son who was shaking one of his presents. "He seems to take after you. Always getting in trouble."

"Like father like son." Harry said proudly. "Michelle seems to be taking after you. Merlin, what is she going to be like when she goes to Hogwarts. She'll probably have five boyfriends at once, just like you did."

Ginny playfully hit him. "Harry, I did _not_ have five boyfriends at once!" she said. "You were my third."

"Calm down, Gin, I'm just fooling around." laughed Harry.

"Well, what are you going to do when Michelle gets a boyfriend?"

Harry, smirked. "Well, when she brings them home to introduce them, I'm going to ask to have a private word. Then I'll tell them real nicely that I had no problem killing Voldemort, and if they break my baby's heart, I'll have no problem killing them too."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're starting to sound like Ron."

"No, I think Ron would be more along the lines of using the Cruciatus Curse, then killing them."

"You're right." laughed Ginny. "And that would be if he was being nice."

"DADDY!!!" called Michelle.

"Coming sweetie." said Harry, heading for the source of the little girl's voice.

"You and Mum have a letter." she said, handing him the envelope.

"Thank you."

Harry opened the letter and read it.

"Who's it from?" asked Ginny, coming into the room.

"Neville and Luna." Harry replied. "They're inviting us to a Christmas party they're having. Tonight at 7. Kind of short notice."

"I'll say." said Ginny. "You wanna go?"

"Yeah, it'd be fun getting together with everyone again." said Harry.

"Can we go?" asked Danny eagerly.

"No, sorry." said Harry, shaking his head. "No kids. Just us grown ups. You think your parents would mind watching the kids, Gin?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Mind? They'd be thrilled. You know they can't get enough of them. Especially Mum."

---------------------

"Harry! Ginny! So glad you could make it!" exclaimed Neville.

"Could have used an earlier invitation." said Harry.

"Sorry, Luna was the one that got thought of it." said Neville, letting them in. "Around 4:00 she just said, 'Lets have a Christmas and invite all our old school friends'. I figured, what the heck."

"Well I'm glad you did." said Harry.

Ginny nodded in agreement, and the two of them joined the party. All their old friends were there. Mostly members from the D.A. There was Ron and Hermione, the Finnigans (Seamus and Lavender), the Thomas' (Dean and Parvati), the Weasleys (Fred and Angelina, and George and Alicia. Fred and George were spiking the punch), the Jordans (Lee and Katie), the Finch-Fletchleys (Justin and Susan), the Macmillians (Ernie and Hannah), and the Creeveys (Colin, Dennis, and Romilda. Colin and Romilda got together at a 'Harry Potter Fan Club' meeting).

It was good to see everyone again. It had been too long since they had a reunion like this. The evening went by very well. Everyone got to catch up on things. Fred and George took the opportunity to show how much their joke shop improved by giving out free samples. One item in particular gave everyone a big laugh. Specially made for the holiday season, the new Motionless Mistletoe. When a boy and girl walk under it the same time they become unable to move unless they kissed. Everyone found it funny except Ron and Ginny, who ended up having to kiss to get unstuck.

The real fun began around 11:30, when Ron had a bit too much to drink.

"Hey, looky every-_hic_-one. It's Patty Hotter." said Ron drunkenly, slapping Harry on the back. "The Chosen-Boy-Who-Lived-One. Ain't that-_hic_-right 'Arry?"

"Ron, how much have you had too drink?" Harry asked.

"Not nearly-_hic_-enough." said Ron, before taking another drink of firewhisky, spilling half of it on the floor.

"He hasn't been this drunk since his bachelor part." Harry whispered to Ginny, who laughed.

"What's so funny, Gin-Gin?" asked Ron.

"Nothing." said Ginny, holding back tears of laughter.

"_There_ you are." said Hermione. "Ron, how many firewhiskies is that?"

"Don't know, Hermy" said Ron, trying to drink out of the empty bottle.

"Maybe we should get him home." Harry suggested.

"Why go-_hic_-home?" shouted Ron. "We're havin' a-_hic_-party here!"

"No, I think he's right." said Hermione. "And I better get a start on a hangover potion."

They went to say goodbye and thank you to Neville and Luna.

"You're leaving?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, someone's had a little too much fun." said Harry.

He nodded in Ron's direction. Ron was trying to drink out of another firewhisky that he forgot to take the cap off of.

Neville laughed. "I guess so. Well thanks for coming."

"Thanks for the invite." said Harry.

He went over to Hermione and Ginny, and helped them apparate Ron home.

Little did they no that at that moment, danger was waiting outside the Longbottom's house.

The doorbell rang and Neville went to answer it, wondering who it was. The moment he opened the door he was blasted with the Cruciatus Curse.

Everyone froze as several Death Eaters stormed into the room.

"No one move!" ordered a Death Eater.

"Now, now Dolohov, be nice." said the New Dark Lord. "We are, after all, invading their party."

Neville got shakingly to his feet and backed up against the wall with the others.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Who I am is none of your concern." said the New Dark Lord. "Now tell me, where is Harry Potter?"

"He's not here." snapped Fred.

"Yeah, he left, like 30 seconds ago." said George.

"Really?" said the New Dark Lord. He performed Legilimency and saw that Fred and George were telling the truth. Swearing angrily, he turned to his fellow Death Eaters. "It appears we are too little too late. However, this will not be a total loss." He turned back to the others. "You should see the looks on your faces. You look so scared. However, you don't need to fear for your lives. Since it is Christmas, I'll be kind enough to spare you. Take with you this knowledge. There is a New Dark Lord. And he will finish Lord Voldemort's work.

"With this, I bid you all good day. But one more thing before I go. Tell Potter this is a little Christmas present from me to him."

He pointed his wand to a random person. There was a flash of green light. Dennis Creevey fell down dead.

Colin cried out and ran to his brother as the New Dark Lord laughed.

"Merry Christmas to all." hissed the New Dark Lord. "And to all a good night."

And with that, the New Dark Lord vanished with his Death Eaters.

**(A/N: So, the New Dark Lord finally makes himself known. Now things are going to get interesting. I feel bad about having to kill Dennis though. Poor guy. By the way, who thinks I paired up the couples good? I can see those people getting together. What do you think?)**


	14. Chapter 14: Dawn of Darkness

**(A/N: I would like to apologize again for killing Dennis. Please don't be mad at me. And just to warn you, there may be more deaths in the future that no one may like. This chapter is kind of short, sorry about that.)**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything, don't rub it in!**

**Chapter 14: Dawn of Darkness**

_A BLACK CHRISTMAS FOR THE LONGBOTTOMS_

_The happiest time of the year became the worst for Neville and Luna Longbottom. During a holiday celebration, intruders crashed the party and brought a wave of terror with them. Claiming to be the last of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's supporters, the intruders (Death Eaters?) demanded for Harry Potter to be handed over to them. Fortunately, Mr. Potter left the party mere seconds before the intruders invaded the Longbottom Manor. According to the eyewitnesses, one of the intruders declared himself to be the New Dark Lord. He sent a message to Mr. Potter by killing one of his friends, Dennis Creevey, in order to prove that he is truly capable of filling He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's shoes. While this New Dark Lord remains unknown it is believed that these supposedly Death Eaters are the long missing Death Eaters that were never imprisoned on the night He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was finally defeated._

Harry still couldn't believe it. Death Eaters? A New Dark Lord? Dennis dead?

Harry put down the Daily Prophet and looked at Ginny. She was just as shocked as he was. He couldn't take it anymore. Slamming his fist on the table he said, "No, not again. Not again. This can't be happening."

"What are we going to do?" asked Ginny anxiously.

Harry thought about it a minute. "We need to call the Order. If there is a New Dark Lord, we need to stop him before he gets a strong hold."

Ginny nodded. She knew he was right. She just didn't want to face it.

Neither did Harry.

"I assume you all know why we're here?" Harry addressed the Order. They nodded. "Then we need to deal with this situation as quickly as possible."

"Great. So what's the plan?" asked Tonks.

"Well first we need to find out who the remaining Death Eaters are." Harry said. "I believe there were… 19 Death Eaters that were never found."

He looked to Mr. Weasley, who nodded. "Right then, get me the names of all the Death Eaters that were never caught."

"I can handle that." said Tonks.

"Good. Then we need to stop him from gaining more supporters. When Voldemort returned he tried to gain the support of the dementors, the werewolves, and the giants. So the first step would be for us to get support of them first."

"Well, the werewolves were already granted their rights long ago." said Mr. Weasley. "I saw to that. But the giants, they may be a problem. They're on the bridge of extinction, and they still hate magic folk."

"What about the dementors?" Harry asked. In his opinion, they were the last ones that he wanted this New Dark Lord to gain control of.

"There's about 400 worldwide, and they're all still within ministry control, but I fear they may join this New Dark Lord if he asks them."

That's what Harry was afraid of. "Well if the worst happens and the dementors join him, we need to at least make sure no one in Azkaban get loose. Well need extra guards that will not betray us."

"I'll work on that."

"Good. So, then lets get a move on. We're not gonna stand by and let our world be fall into darkness again."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"This is the Malfoy Manor?" asked the New Dark Lord.

"Yes, sir." replied a Death Eater.

"Then let us say hello to an old friend." sneered the New Dark Lord.

The Death Eaters swarmed over the property undetected. It happened so fast. Within five minutes, the Death Eaters had taken control of the Malfoy Manor.

Draco Malfoy was brought to the New Dark Lord after putting up a good fight.

"Greetings Draco." hissed the New Dark Lord.

"Where's Pansy and Cheryl?" Malfoy asked.

"They're fine." said the New Dark Lord impatiently. "They are stunned downstairs. They will not remember any of this."

"What do you want?" Malfoy asked, unable to hide the fear in his voice.

"Actually Draco, _you _are what I want." The New Dark Lord hissed. "You have a debt to pay."

"I do not!" snapped Malfoy.

"Yes, you do! You had a helping hand with the death of Lord Voldemort. You owe us. Be happy that I don't kill you where you stand."

"I won't help you. I never wanted to help that bastard in the first place. I won't do it again."

The New Dark Lord laughed. "Oh Draco, I think you're under the impression that I'm giving you a choice."

Malfoy's eyes widened with fear.

"_Imperio!"_ the New Dark Lord cried.

Malfoy was placed under control of the Imperius Curse. He was no longer the one in control.

"Time to make up for your failure, Draco." sneered the New Dark Lord.

"As you wish, my lord." said Malfoy.

**(A/N: Sorry the chapter is kind of short. I didn't mean to make it so short. Looks like it's starting again. Will the Order be able to stop the New Dark Lord before he gains too much power, or will there be a new Voldemort in town?)**


	15. Chapter 15: The Darkness Spreads

**(A/N: Things get a little dark in this chapter. Now that the New Dark Lord is known, he isn't bothering to hide himself, as you'll see.)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 15: The Darkness Spreads**

Dudley Dursley sat in the living room watching TV while stuffing Cheese Balls into his mouth. He had been very depressed since Harry's visit. Every night he heard Harry's voice. He tried to forget it. Tried to pretend Harry never came back. But he couldn't.

"_It's because he's right."_ thought Dudley. _"No matter how much I hate to admit it. He's right."_

Dudley turned the TV off, and went to get ready for bed. He was just about to get into bed when the doorbell rang, startling him.

His memory flashed back several months to the night Harry returned. Dudley had opened the door and got hit right in the face. He hesitated, then went to answer the door.

_Bang!_ Dudley was a foot away from the door when it exploded. A cloaked figure entered the house. He pointed his wand at Dudley and said in a cold voice, _"Crucio!"_

Dudley never screamed so loud in his life. The pain was unbearable. Finally, it stopped.

Dudley looked up at the cloaked figure and saw that he was not alone. Several other cloaked figures were behind the first one.

"Hard to believe that Harry Potter's relative is a fat muggle slob." sneered the New Dark Lord.

"Who… who are you?" Dudley gasped, forcing down the pain.

"That's none of your concern." the New Dark Lord hissed. "You're not worthy to be in my presence, let alone to know who I am." He turned to his followers. "Search the house. Bring everyone to me."

Less than a minute later, Petunia was dragged from her room and thrown into the family room with Dudley.

"What do you want?" cried Petunia.

"I want Harry Potter." said the New Dark Lord calmly. "But since I can't have him at the moment, I'll settle for his friends and family."

He turned to the door. Four more Death Eaters came in, dragging two people with them. Mrs. Figg and…

"Cho!" cried Dudley.

He jumped up to try to get to her, only to be blasted by the Cruciatus Curse again.

"Stay where you are." the New Dark Lord ordered.

Dudley looked at his wife for the first time in years. His heart broke at the look he saw in her eyes. Harry was right. She had given up on life.

Turning back to the New Dark Lord, Dudley demanded answers. "What are you going to do?"

"I explained this already." replied the New Dark Lord. "I'm taking out Harry Potter's friends and family."

"If you so much as lay a finger on her!" Dudley growled.

"She is not your concern!" snapped the New Dark Lord. "You should be worrying about yourself. And how dare _you_ threaten_ me! _You're nothing compared to me. Let me show you a demonstration of my power."

He pointed his wand at Mrs. Figg. _"Avada Kedavra!"_ A flash of light. And Mrs. Figg dropped dead.

Dudley and Petunia cried out as Mrs. Figg's lifeless body fell to the floor. The New Dark Lord turned back to them.

"Scream all you want." he told them. "I placed Silencing Charms over the house. In this house, no one can hear you scream."

The Death Eaters laughed at their master's joke.

"We have nothing to do with Potter." said Dudley. "Or your war. Go after him and leave us alone."

"Oh, I am going after him." said the New Dark Lord. "I'm just starting here. My next target will be his friends and family at Hogwarts."

Dudley's eye widened in realization. Drake was at Hogwarts. "Don't you hurt my son! Don't you _DARE_ go near him!"

"He is not your concern either." said the New Dark Lord. "Like I said before, you should be worrying about yourself. Well, not at the moment."

He turned to Cho and raised his wand.

"NO!" Dudley shouted.

Three Death Eaters held him back. Dudley looked at his wife. He knew there was nothing he could do. But he had to say something while he still could.

"Cho, I'm sorry! I really am!"

Cho looked up at Dudley.

"I've been such a fool. And I made a mistake that I can never forgive myself for making. Just know that I still love you and Drake."

For the first time in years, a small spark of life appeared in Cho's eyes.

"Touching." sneered the New Dark Lord. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Dudley couldn't look as the wife he abandoned was killed. The New Dark Lord laughed at the look of pain on Dudley's face.

"Save your tears, muggle." he said. "You'll be reunited soon. But, of course, ladies first."

Another flash of light and Petunia joined Cho and Mrs. Figg in the next life. Now it was just Dudley and the Death Eaters. The New Dark Lord pointed his wand at Dudley.

Dudley knew he was going to die. The attack would kill him faster than it would take to say the incantation to make the spell work. This was why Dudley had always feared and hated magic folk. Because they could easily abuse their powers.

Dudley's eyes filled with tears as he accepted his fate. "Will you at least spare my son?" he asked as a final request.

The New Dark Lord laughed. "I will kill anyone I wish. And I wish to kill everyone close to Harry Potter. And no miserable, broken down muggle, is going to change my mind!"

There was a flash of green light. Dudley's final thought alive was that he hoped Harry would kill this maniac before anyone else got hurt.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Harry felt guilty about the death of the Dursleys and Mrs. Figg. He felt that it was partly his fault for not assigning any Aurors protect them. The thought never even crossed his mind that the New Dark Lord would go after them.

Harry looked at the Slytherin table. Drake was sitting there, not talking to anyone. Not even eating. Harry felt so bad for him. First Dudley had left him and Cho. Then Cho lost all hope for happiness. And finally, the New Dark Lord had murdered them, merely for being related to Harry.

It was remarkable how similar the two of them were. Both their childhoods had been ruined by the Dursleys, and both their families had been killed by the dark side.

Harry got up and went over to him. He felt he needed to talk to the poor boy.

"Drake." Harry said softly. "Can I talk to you?"

Drake looked up at Harry. His expression was unreadable. Looking back down at his untouched food and said, "If you must."

Harry pitied the poor kid. It was hard for him to say what he wanted. "I heard about your parents."

Drake gave a snort of laughter. "Yeah, who hasn't?"

Harry felt like this was a bad way to start the conversation. He was about to say something else, but Drake got up and began walking away. Harry hesitated, then went after him.

The two walked in silence for a minute before Drake finally spoke up. "What do you want?"

Harry sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "I know how you feel."

"You know nothing!" snapped Drake.

"Yes, I do." said Harry. "I lost my parents in the war with Voldemort too. I know how much it hurts."

"Hurts, sir?" said Drake. "You don't know how I feel. My father abandoned me and my mother years ago. My mother never did anything for me after that. I had to take care of myself, and her. I was all alone. I've always been alone. No one has ever been there for me. And now, my parents are dead. Nothing has changed besides the fact that I won't ever see them again. So don't say you know how I feel. I don't need your pity. I don't need you. I don't need them. I don't need ANYONE!"

He yelled the last word so forcefully that it seemed to express all the pain he had been feeling over the years. Harry didn't know what to say. Drake had truly suffered in his past. And he refused anyone's help and support. Harry knew, from personal experience, that it wasn't good for him to keep all these emotions bottled up.

Drake was breathing rather hard, as if it took a great deal of effort to say what he had said. But he wasn't done yet.

"I just don't understand, sir. All this war and fighting. Why must it happen? There's no need for this pain and suffering. Why can't they just accept the truth, and let everything go. None of this would be happening. All I want is for this war to end. I just want peace."

"That's all I want too." said Harry, unable to think of anything else to say. "And you're right. This whole war is pointless. But some people, like Voldemort and his followers, just can't let it go. All we can do is try to stop them. We're doing everything we can to stop this New Dark Lord before he can cause too much trouble."

Drake sighed, then said in a resigned voice. "I need to be alone."

He walked away from Harry, and headed for the Slytherin common room. Harry let him go. Perhaps Drake did just need some time alone. Time heals all wounds, as he learned from experience. How much time depended on Drake.

Sighing, Harry headed back to the Great Hall.

**(A/N: More deaths. I hated having to kill off Mrs. Figg. And poor Drake. What's he going to do?)**


	16. Chapter 16: Suspicions, Worries, and

**(A/N: I don't have an April Fool's joke for you, but I do have another chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; no this isn't an April Fool's joke.**

**Chapter 16: Suspicions, Worries, and Danger**

The weeks went by and not a sign of the New Dark Lord was discovered, besides a few mysterious deaths every now and then. Who ever this new Dark Lord was, was very careful not to be discovered. People were afraid. They never knew when he would strike and he never left any trace of identity. Though the Order spent long hours trying to discover who he was, they had absolutely no leads.

"So Harry, when is the next meeting?" asked Ron.

"This weekend. Same as always." Harry replied. "Things aren't going so well. Whoever this New Dark Lord is, he's good at remaining hidden."

"He's a bloody coward if you ask me." said Ron.

"Don't mistake being a coward for being intelligence." said Hermione. "You have to remember, he doesn't have many followers, unlike Voldemort did. He's biding his time. He strikes when no one expects it, then disappears again. He's smart. He knows he doesn't have the power Voldemort had. So he's playing off people's fears, by keeping them in the dark of who he is and when he's going to attack.

"Voldemort had the advantage of power and followers. He didn't have to worry about staying hidden, but this New Dark Lord doesn't have this advantage. So he's staying hidden until he does."

Ron was astounded at how much thought Hermione put into this. "Hermione, even now you never cease to amaze me."

Hermione blushed. "Oh Ron really, it's not that hard to figure out."

Harry decided it was time to go. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Ok, say hi to Ginny and Michelle for us." said Ron.

"I will." said Harry, and he headed for the fireplace.

Ron and Hermione stood in silence for a bit.

"Ron, I'm worried." said Hermione.

"About what?" asked Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Sometimes Ron could be so thick. "About Harry, about this New Dark Lord, about everything."

Ron sighed. "Yeah, I am too. This whole thing has gotten me all shook up. I just wish I knew who this New Dark Lord was. I'd kill them with my bare hands. I wonder, could it be-"

"Not here." Hermione interrupted him.

She looked around. There were still several students hanging around. Anything talked about in the Order was top secret.

"Lets go to our room." she said.

They made their way to their room, careful to make sure no one followed, in case any students overheard and got curious enough to follow them, to eavesdrop.

Once safely in their room, Hermione put up a Silencing Charm.

"So who do you think it might be?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe Peter Pettigrew." said Ron.

Hermione thought about it. "No, I doubt it."

"Why not? He was in Voldemort's inner circle. And he was the one to revive him."

"Yes, but he was too much of a coward. He only returned to Voldemort out of fear. He wouldn't have the guts to lead the Death Eaters."

"Hmm, I guess you're right. Oh, what about Bellatrix's husband, Rodolphus?" suggested Ron.

Hermione shook her head. "He's in Azkaban. Plus he's missing an arm, thanks to you."

Ron blushed. "Well, he deserved it. Darn, I thought I had it that time."

"Well he might have been a possible candidate, if he wasn't locked away."

"How about Draco Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"Malfoy?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"Ron, seriously." said Hermione. "I mean sure he was a prejudice creep, and he used to be a Death Eater, but no, I don't think it's him."

"Why not?"

"Ron, have you forgotten. He was forced to join the Death Eaters. He didn't want to. And he was the one that killed Nagini. Right in front of Voldemort too. He risked his life to help us."

"Ok, ok. So it's not him." said Ron, knowing it was useless to continue. "I'm stumped then. Do you have any ideas?"

Hermione thought about it. "Well, looking at the list of the Death Eaters, none of them seem to be a likely suspect. And all those that do, are in Azkaban, or dead. What I think is that it's someone that wasn't in league with Voldemort when he was in power. Hmm, I wonder, did he have any kids?"

Ron shook his head. "The ministry keeps track of all witches and wizards who are born and who their parents are. They would have picked up any children that belonged to Voldemort, even if Voldemort himself didn't know about them."

Hermione looked a little embarrassed at not realizing this. Ron noticed this and said in a mischievous voice. "Looks like Little Miss Know-It-All doesn't know it all."

Hermione playfully hit him. "Don't call me Little Miss Know-It-All." she said.

Ron smirked. "But you are my Little Miss Know-It-All."

He started kissing her all over her face.

"Ron stop it." she laughed.

Ron shook his head. "Make me."

Hermione laughed some more and wrapped her arms around him and began kissing him back. The two laid down on the bed and began snogging each others senseless.

Suddenly Hermione gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron in concerned voice.

Hermione didn't answer. She just continued to stare behind Ron.

Ron turned around and gasped to. Outside the window, floating up in the sky, was the Dark Mark.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Harry came back into the living room.

"Michelle is asleep." he said, coming up behind Ginny and wrapping his arms around her, while he kissed her neck.

Ginny didn't say anything. She seemed to be lost deep in thought. Harry sensed something was wrong.

"Ginny, you ok?"

She nodded. "Yes… it's just…"

"What? You can tell me."

Ginny sighed. "I'm worried."

"About the New Dark Lord?"

She nodded again. "I'm afraid of what might happen. I'm worried about you, about the kids, about everything. Don't you see what's happening? He's trying to draw you out. He's already killed the Dursleys, I'm afraid of what else he's going to do."

Harry sighed. "I'm worried too, Gin. It's so unfair for us all. Having to live in fear like this. But we can't let this interfere with our happiness. We can't let fear rule our lives. That's what the New Dark Lord wants." He turned her around to face him. "Ginny, listen to me, you, Danny, and Michelle are the world to me. I love you all so much, and I promise to do everything I can to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you."

Ginny smiled, but her eyes were wet with tears. "Oh, I know that, Harry. I'm worried about you. As far as the New Dark Lord is concerned, we are just ways to get to you. You're the one he really wants. I'm afraid I'm going to loose you."

Harry pulled her into a tight embrace. "Ginny, you guys are the only ones I care about. I'll die for you. I'll do anything to protect you. Even if that means sacrificing myself."

Ginny wiped away a tear. "I just don't want to loose you."

"You'll never loose me. I will always be there for you and the kids."

The two of them just stood there holding each other for awhile.

"Now lets stop this worrying. We'll stop them. I won't rest until they're caught."

Ginny smiled and nodded. "You're right Harry. I'm sorry. I should have more faith in you. You are after all, the most powerful wizard in the world. I believe in you. You're my hero who concurred the Dark Lord."

Harry laughed. "Oh no, don't you bring that up. That was so embarrassing."

Ginny laughed too. "I was only 11 when I wrote it. And I wasn't planning on you to receive it in front of everyone."

Harry kissed her. "Shall we go to bed?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired."

Harry put on a sad face. "Oh, my poor Ginny is tired. I'll fix that."

Ginny laughed as he scooped her up in his arms. They were heading for the bedroom when a fire erupted in the fireplace. Ron's head was floating in the flames.

"HARRY!" he called.

"Ron? What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Harry, come quickly. Death Eaters, in Hogwarts." cried Ron.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "What? In Hogwarts?"

"Yes! Hurry up!" Ron cried, and vanished.

Harry pulled out his wand and ran to the fireplace.

"Harry, I'm coming with you!" cried Ginny.

Harry turned to her. "No, you stay here. Take care of Michelle. Call your dad. Tell him to send Aurors to Hogwarts."

Ginny looked very scared. "Oh Harry, be careful."

"I will." said Harry.

He kissed her and threw some Floo Powder into the fire.

"Hogwarts!" he cried, vanishing in as flash of green flames.

**(A/N: Death Eaters are attacking! Death Eaters are attacking! Danger! Danger! You know nothing good will come out of this, but you'll have to wait until next time to see the damage.)**


	17. Chapter 17: The Truth

**(A/N: Ok, no doubt this chapter will leave you with questions, and I'll tell you now that they will all be answered in time.)**

**Disclaimer: What a surprise, I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 17: The Truth**

Harry came out of the fireplace. No one was around, but he heard commotion from some place in the castle. Harry couldn't believe it. This was the third time Death Eaters successfully broke into Hogwarts. He wondered how they managed to do it this time.

Suddenly, he realized the reason the Death Eaters were here. They went to the Dursleys because they wanted to get to Harry through his family and friends. That could only mean one thing.

"Danny!" said Harry.

He headed straight for the Gryffindor common room. On the way, he ran into a Death Eater.

"_Stupefy!"_ he cried.

The Death Eater was stunned before he even knew Harry was there. Harry didn't wait around. He cast a quick spell, binding the Death Eater and continued toward the Gryffindor common room.

"_Snake fang."_ he gasped to the Fat Lady.

"Thank Merlin you're here." said the Fat Lady, opening up to grant him entrance.

"Danny!" he cried, as soon as he entered the room.

"Dad?" said Danny. "Dad! What's going on?"

All the other students entered the common room. Each one of them was wondering the same thing.

"Ok, no one panic." said Harry, trying to sound calm. "But there are Death Eaters in the school."

Several students gasped. Harry held up his hand to silence them.

"Don't worry. We're handling it. But in the meantime, no one is to leave this dormitory. And if you find yourself in any danger, you have permission to use any spell you feel is necessary."

The students nodded in understanding.

"Good. I need to go, so stay here."

He exited the room. "Don't let anyone in." he told the Fat Lady. "In fact, go to a different portrait until it's safe."

"Yes sir." the Fat Lady replied, and she took off.

Harry left too. He saw some movement, and followed. Whoever it was, was fast. The next thing Harry knew, he was in the Astronomy Tower. Whoever he had been chasing was gone.

Looking out the window, he saw the Dark Mark hovering in the sky. He hadn't seen that hated symbol in 18 years, and the very sight of it filled him with anger.

"_Finite Incantatem!"_ he cried, pointing his wand at the Dark Mark. It vanished in a wisp of smoke.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ cried a voice.

Harry's wand flew out of his hand. He looked at who had cast the spell. A cloaked figure was pointing his wand at Harry. But he wasn't alone. Standing behind him was…

"Malfoy?" gasped Harry.

Draco Malfoy was indeed here. And he looked to be in league with whoever the cloaked figure was.

"Draco, guard the door." ordered the New Dark Lord. "Make sure were not interrupted."

Malfoy nodded in understanding. Harry was stilled shocked that he was helping the Death Eaters.

"Draco Malfoy, what the bloody hell are you doing?" shouted Harry. "How can you be working with them?"

"Oh, he didn't want to." sneered the New Dark Lord. "But I have my ways of getting people to do what I want."

Harry looked at Malfoy. He saw a blank look in his eyes. Harry suddenly understood.

"He's Imperiused, isn't he?"

The New Dark Lord laughed. "Nothing gets past you, eh Potter. But enough about him. You seem to have a bit of a situation in your hands. And doesn't this situation seem a little familiar to you? I believe this is the same place and way Albus Dumbledore died."

Harry winced at his words. But he also realized that he was right. This was the exact same place Dumbledore was killed, and now Harry seemed to be in a very similar position.

He looked at his wand, which was several feet away. He could silently summon it. The New Dark Lord seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Don't bother, Potter." sneered the New Dark Lord. "You'll be dead before your wand is even in your hands."

Harry knew that he was right, and thought best not to try it… yet. Instead he decided to see if he could find out who this New Dark Lord was.

"So, you must be the New Dark Lord?"

"Wow, nothing _does_ get by you." said the New Dark Lord sarcastically. "I can see how you became a professor. You know everything."

"Not everything." said Harry, figuring it was best to keep him talking, until he figured out what to do. "I still don't know who you are."

"I'm aware of that." said the New Dark Lord proudly. "I've been very careful not to reveal myself. But I want you to look into my eyes as I kill you, Potter. I want you look into my eyes and see the dark future I have for this world. And I want you to be the first to see my face."

He reached up and pulled off his hood. Harry gasped as he recognized the person standing before him.

"Drake!?!" he exclaimed.

Drake Dursley smiled evilly at his uncle. "Hello, Uncle Harry. How are you tonight?"

Harry couldn't believe it. This just didn't make sense. "How?"

"You can't figure anything out unless it's staring at you in the face." said Drake.

"But… I… you… you killed your parents!" Harry cried.

Drake snorted with laughter. "Oh please, Harry. Do you think that bothers me? I've wanted my father dead for years. And my mother, she was already dead on the inside. I merely ended her life. I didn't care about them. You were my target. And do you think that just because they were my parents I was going to let that stop me?"

"But, I don't understand." said Harry, trying to figure this out. "When I was talking to you about your parents deaths-"

"I believe you were under the impression that I was upset." said Drake. "No. I didn't care about them. I personally killed them. I've hated them for years. My father for abandoning me, and my mother for being a whiny little bitch."

"I thought you said you didn't understand all this fighting and pain." said Harry. "I thought all you wanted was peace."

"I do, Harry." replied Drake. "I want this war to end so I can rule this world the way I see fit. Then we can finally have peace. And I don't understand the point of all this fighting. It's so pointless. Why can't you people see that I'm doing this world a favor by ridding it of mudbloods and muggles."

Suddenly the sound of footsteps was heard. Drake shot Harry a warning look. After a few seconds the sound stopped.

"I thought our time had been cut short." said Drake, after he felt like it was safe to talk again.

"I still don't understand." said Harry.

"Well let me make it simple for you." said Drake. "A few months after Dad left, I began my trips to Diagon Alley, alone. One day I wandered down Knockturn Alley. I overheard a few Death Eaters talking. I became curious enough to listen in on their conversation. I learned much, and soon, I became involved. I found out who you were, I found out I was related to you, and I found out that you killed Lord Voldemort, and I hated you for it. I could have been born into a much better world. One free of mudbloods and muggles, but you ruined that. I wanted revenge. Against you, against all of you.

"They helped me. Trained me over the years. Did you really think I gained all this power on my own. No. I had six years of training from Death Eaters. It wasn't hard to keep this hidden from Mum. After she fell into depression, she didn't care about anything. I was able to leave everyday. Sometimes I would be gone for days at a time. I merely told her I was staying over a friend's house.

"I became powerful. Right now I'm more powerful than even Lord Voldemort was at my age. And I shall finish his noble work."

"You think you have power?" said Harry. "Don't you remember what I told you earlier?"

"Love is the most powerful voice in the universe." said Drake, mocking Harry's voice. "That's such nonsense. All you managed to do with love was shield the Avada Kedavra."

"Yeah, which is the strongest power that hate can create." snapped Harry.

"Love is nothing!" said Drake. "Love holds you back. It stops you from doing what must be done. If I had let myself be held back by love, I wouldn't have been able to kill my parents. You aren't willing to do what is necessary to gain power."

"Without love, you end up completely alone!" said Harry. "Love doesn't hold me back. It gives me the strength to do what needs to be done."

Drake shook his head. "You are such a fool. You just don't understand. The truth is right in front of you, and you don't see it. Lord Voldemort did. And that's how he became so powerful."

Rage suddenly filled Harry. "Why are you doing this for him anyway? Voldemort was dead before you were even born. Why are you throwing your life away for a dead psychotic murderer? Voldemort is gone! Dead and gone!"

"NO, Harry! He is not."

Harry felt his insides go numb. He couldn't have heard right.

"What are you talking about? Yes, he is. I killed him myself, 18 years ago."

Drake shook his head. "You're wrong. The Dark Lord is still among us. He chose me to be his apprentice. He saw himself in me. He sensed my power, he knew we thought alike. I was the perfect candidate. Even though I was unfortunate to be a half-blood, he still saw we worthy enough to take his place. As for his followers, they frown upon me being a half-blood, but they support what me and the Dark Lord stand for, and they don't dare to question him."

There was an explosion that didn't sound too far off. Drake seemed to decide that he couldn't wait any longer.

"It seems that our time as run out, but no matter. You know the truth, and I've said all I need to. So goodbye! _Avada Kedavra!"_

The green light came for Harry, and he was unable to stop it. This was the end. He had failed. The New Dark Lord had beaten him.

Suddenly, something appeared in front of him. Harry was shocked to see Ginny standing in front of him, throwing off his Invisible Cloak. He suddenly remembered the footsteps that he and Drake had heard earlier. But Harry suddenly felt his heart stop, as he realized that Ginny was standing between him and the Killing Curse. She was going to be hit!

Ginny, however, had other ideas. Raising her wand she cried, _"Protego!"_

Harry only had time to realize that he was the only person in history to successfully block the Killing Curse before it made contact with Ginny's shield.

To Harry's relief, and amazement, the shield held, and the curse did not penetrate. Drake raised his wand to fire another spell when someone cried, _"Stupefy!"_

Drake barely managed to cast his own Protego before the stunner was delivered to him by none other than Malfoy. He looked dazed and confused, clearly having to have just broken free from the Imperius Curse, but he seemed to understand the situation enough to know what was going on. Harry took the opportunity to summon his wand.

As powerful as Drake was, he knew he was no match for a full grown wizard, let alone three. He took off, heading straight for the window. Harry fired a spell, but missed. Then to his, Ginny's, and Malfoy's shock, Drake jumped out the window. A second later he turned into a large black crow, and flew off. The three of them fired off more spells at the bird, but missed, and Drake soon disappeared into the night.

"He's an Animagus?" exclaimed Ginny.

"Why did he have to be something with wings?" said Malfoy angrily.

Harry barely heard them. He was still taking in everything that just happened. Out of all the things that just occurred, one thing filled him with dread.

Voldemort was alive.

**(A/N: Ha, ha, bet you didn't see either of those coming. Voldemort is back and Drake is his apprentice.)**


	18. Chapter 18: Harry's Greatest Fear

**(A/N: Happy day before Easter. Wow, that sounded really lame. Anyway, here's the next chapter for you all. Enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: You know the routine.**

**Chapter 18: Harry's Greatest Fear**

The fact that Drake Dursley, Harry's nephew, was the New Dark Lord shocked everyone. Harry, on the other hand, was mentally kicking himself for not realizing it. It was so obvious. The whole time he had been comparing Drake to himself, thinking how much alike they were, but now that he thought about it, Drake's childhood was more like Voldemort. Both of them had muggle fathers that abandoned them. Both of them had mother's that let them down, and didn't bother going on for their son. Both of them craved power and left everything else behind. Yes, it was very obvious now.

It had been over a month since the attack on Hogwarts. During that night, three Death Eaters had been caught and, thankfully, no one was killed.

It had been a very surprising night. Death Eaters managed to invade Hogwarts, the New Dark Lord had been discovered, and Ginny became the second person in history to block the Killing Curse. But the most surprising, and terrible thing was the fact that Voldemort was alive.

Or so Drake had claimed. The only people that were aware of this were the Order members. The New Dark Lord's identity became quickly well known, but everyone thought it would be best not to let the public know about the former Dark Lord.

At least until there was proof. Harry remembered all to well the last time that Voldemort returned. Everyone had been in denial. And the first time, Voldemort only lost his powers for 13 years. This time, Voldemort had been declared dead for 18 years. If it was hard to convince the public the first time, it would be nearly impossible this time. Even some members of the Order were having their doubts. And has much as Harry hated to admit it, so was he. He knew not to underestimate Voldemort, but he _saw_ him die. He had personally killed him. He just didn't see how Voldemort could be alive. He realized that Drake could have just been making it up to make Harry feel like he failed, but no, he believed him. He saw the truth in Drake's hypnotic eyes.

Perhaps Dumbledore had been wrong. Maybe Voldemort had created more Horcruxes. Perhaps Voldemort had wanted seven Horcruxes instead of seven pieces of a soul. Or maybe when he found out that Riddle's Diary was destroyed, he decided to create another Horcrux. How many Horcruxes would Voldemort risk make? If you make too many you would eventually remove your soul completely, which would be no different from the Dementor's Kiss.

Whatever the reason was, if Voldemort was still alive it meant that the situation was much, much worse than everyone feared.

"Is it true he approached the dementors?" asked Harry.

Tonks nodded.

"And?"

Tonks smiled. "They refused his offer."

This news surprised Harry. "They did! Why?"

"They remembered the last time they betrayed us." Mr. Weasley replied. "It didn't go too well for them. They didn't want to risk loosing their rights."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. So the dementors refused Drake's offer. That was a huge advantage for them.

"Are you sure they all refused?" he asked, wanting to make sure.

Mr. Weasely nodded. "There around 400 dementors world wide. Each of them under ministry control. They're all still loyal too us. Or at least, what's left of them are."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Well Drake wasn't too happy about the dementor's decision. He began killing them. He said if they wouldn't join him, or free his followers, he would free their souls."

"Free their souls?" asked Ron in confusion. He turned to Harry. Who better to answer his question than the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "I thought once you were Kissed you couldn't get your soul back."

"You can't." said Harry. "Or at least your body can't. Your body can't get your soul back when it dies either. When a dementor Kisses you, they just separate your soul from your body without killing you, then they prevent your soul from crossing over. So yeah, you kill a dementor, you free those it Kissed. But killing dementors is illegal, since they don't have souls of their own, which is why they feed off of others.

"But I don't think that Drake killed them to 'free his followers.' I think he was scared that they would attack him, so he wanted to make it look like he was still in control of the situation. How many dementors were killed?"

"About 80."

Ron whistled. "That's a lot of dementors."

Harry personally thought that all dementors should be killed. Just because they had no souls of their own didn't mean that they should get to trap others in darkness, waiting centuries for their kisser to finally rot away.

But that wasn't important right now. There was still another thing he needed to know. "What about the giants?"

"I can answer that." said Hagrid. "They refused to help him too."

"Well that's good." said Harry. "Will they join us?"

Hagrid sadly shook his head. "No, they want absolutely nothing to do with wizards. On the dark side or the light."

Harry didn't really know what to feel about the giants. Sure they were better than dementors, but he didn't really like them that much either, especially since he was nearly killed by them. But if they weren't going to join them, at least they weren't going to join Drake either.

"I think we may have the upper hand." said Lupin. "It's obvious that Drake's plans aren't working out the way he wanted. He expected both the dementors and the giants to join him, for all of Voldemort's old supporters to be freed, and Harry here should be dead. Things are definitely looking up for us."

"But what about Voldemort?" asked Tonks. "If he is alive, then were still just as bad off as we were 18 years ago."

"Yes, but this time neither Drake or Voldemort have the advantage that they had back then." Harry said. "Or the advantage Voldemort had anyway. But that does not mean that we can take it easy. We have the upper hand now, but we can't get overconfident. So until next meeting, keep your eyes and ears open for anything out of the ordinary."

And with that, another meeting for the Order of the Phoenix ended. Everyone got their stuff together and headed home. Harry and Ginny were about to disapparate when…

"Harry, Ginny wait!"

They turned to see Ron and Hermione coming up behind him.

"Do you really think Voldemort is alive?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. I've learned never to underestimate Voldemort's power, but I just don't see how he can be alive."

"So you think Drake was bluffing?"

Harry thought about it. "Part of me does, but somewhere deep down, I believe him."

"Well mate, we just want you to remember, that the last time you faced Voldemort, we said we would stand by you no matter what." said Ron. "Well, nothing has changed since them."

"That's right, we're with you till the end." said Hermione.

"So am I." said Ginny, grabbing Harry's hand. "We'll always be there for you. No matter what."

Harry smiled at them. "Thanks guy. That really means a lot to me."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Though Harry was the leader of the Order, that didn't stop him from teaching. The next day he was up and ready to head to Hogwarts. He sat at the table finishing his breakfast with Ginny and Michelle.

"Oh Harry, listen to this." said Ginny, holding up the Daily Prophet. "They finally made a wizard credit card. It even converts wizard money to muggle money so it can be used anywhere."

"About time." said Harry. "I've been wondering when they were going to do that."

"I think I'll stop at Gringotts later to pick some up for us." said Ginny.

Harry suddenly didn't like the idea about Ginny going to Diagon Alley alone during this time. He mentioned this to Ginny. Her reaction was predictable.

"Oh Harry, I'll be fine." she said. "I'll just go, pick up the cards, then leave. Besides, don't you remember what we talked about? How we can't let fear control us, or interfere with our lives? Well if we can't even run a simple errand-"

"Ok, ok, I see your point." said Harry, still not liking the idea. "You're right as usual. But at least take some Aurors with you."

"Oh, I was going to do that anyway." Ginny replied. "I said I wasn't going to let fear control me, not ignore the danger at hand. I'll get Kingsley and Dawlish to come."

"Can I come too?" asked Michelle. "I want to visit Uncle Fred and George's shop. I haven't been there in a while."

Now Ginny was the one that seemed uneasy. "I don't know. These are dangerous times."

"But you just said that we can't let fear control us." Michelle argued. "And they'll be the Aurors there too."

Michelle was normally sweet and innocent, but she did have a feisty side that she revealed from time to time; no doubt that it came from her mother.

"Oh alright, but just for awhile." said Ginny.

"Just be careful you two." said Harry.

"Oh, don't worry so much." said Ginny, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now get to work. You don't want to be late for your own class."

Harry still felt uneasy about letting Ginny and Michelle go to Diagon Alley alone. Sure Kingsley and Dawlish were with them, but he would have preferred being there with them.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

It happened in the middle of lunch. Harry suddenly got a felling that something was wrong. It wasn't a worry or a thought, it was more of a feeling. He didn't think something was wrong, he _knew_ something was wrong. He didn't know how he knew, but something was telling him that something was very wrong. He had to get to Diagon Alley.

Harry jumped up from the table, and headed for the room for Floo transporting.

"Harry, where you going?" cried Hermione.

Harry didn't answer her. Running into the Floo room, he grabbed a handful of powder, threw it in the fire and cried, "Diagon Alley!"

The moment he crawled out of the fireplace, he knew his suspicions were right. Several people were running around in a panic. Harry grabbed the closest person to him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

The man was in such a panic he didn't even recognize the famous Harry Potter.

"Death Eaters!" the man cried. "Here!"

"Where?"

"By Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!"

Harry's worst fears were confirmed. Ginny and Michelle were there! Without wasting another second, Harry apparated to the twin's joke shop.

It was terrible. Kingsey and Dawlish were dead, the Dark Mark floating over their bodies. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was on fire, and the flames were quickly spreading.

Praying that Ginny and Michelle weren't inside the burning store, Harry cried _"Aguamenti!"_ and put the fames out. Without hesitating, he ran inside.

"Ginny!" he called. "Michelle! Are you in here?"

He received no reply. So he began searching. He didn't find Ginny or Michelle, but he did find Fred and George. Both of them were stunned, and had apparently been left to burn in the fire.

Harry dragged the twins outside the burning rubble of their once famous joke shop.

"_Ennervate!"_

Fred and George woke up.

"What happened?" asked Fred. He saw the ruined shop. "What the hell?"

"I remember!" cried George. "There were Death Eaters. They came and-"

"Shut up and listen to me!" Harry shouted. He didn't have time for this. "Go to the ministry. Get Aurors down here now."

They didn't bother arguing. Taking one last look at their destroyed joke shop, the twins disapparated.

Harry immediately resumed his search for Ginny and Michelle.

"_Sonorus!"_ he said, pointing his wand to his throat. "GINNY! MICHELLE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

He didn't care if the Death Eaters heard him. He was partly hoping they would, just so he could curse them.

"They're not here." said a cold voice.

Harry recognized that voice. Turning around, he saw Drake standing there, looking very calm.

Harry raised his wand. "Where are they?"

Drake smirked. "I have them."

"Tell me where they are!" Harry demanded. "If you don't I'll-"

"Do what? Kill me? If you do, you'll never see them again."

Harry didn't lower his wand, but he didn't attack either. He wouldn't risk his wife and daughter's safety.

"You've crossed the line." Harry said through clenched teeth. "This time you have gone too far."

Drake just laughed. "Well now I'm really scared. Come now, Potter, how dumb do you think I am? We both know that you're not going to do anything. It's just another way love makes you weak."

"I'm not here to give you a lesson in love, Drake." snapped Harry. "I came for my wife and daughter."

"Of course you did." said Drake, smiling broadly. "But the Dark Lord and I have plans for them."

"Back to this, are we?" said Harry angrily. "So Voldemort is alive, is he? I wonder how that's possible seeing that I defeated him."

"You can never beat the Dark Lord." Drake said, smiling more broadly.

"How do you know? You weren't even born back then. How do I know you're not bluffing?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Drake suggested.

Now Harry was confused. "Who?"

"Me, Potter." said a cold voice.

Harry felt his blood run cold. He knew that voice anywhere. He still heard it in his nightmares.

Slowly, very slowly, Harry turned around. There was a man whose skin was as white as chalk, cat-like eyes as red as blood, and a face flat and snakelike with slits for nostrils, standing right behind him. There was no mistaking him. It was Lord Voldemort.

**(A/N: Big cliffhanger. Sorry but I had to end it there; you'll see why next chapter. Until then, leave me lots of reviews, and have a happy Easter.)**


	19. Chapter 19: Discoveries and Planning

**(A/N: Sorry this took so long, but it wasn't my fault, I couldn't upload for some reason. Every time I submitted the document, it would say that an error occurred. Sorry about that, and of all times for this to happen, it happens during one of the most important times. It's not the first time it's happened either. If anyone else is having this problem and knows how to fix it PLEASE tell me. Anyway, I shall now reveal the mystery to Voldemort's return.)**

**Disclaimer: IT'S NOT FAIR!!!**

**Chapter 19: Discoveries and Planning**

Or so it seemed. It took Harry a moment to realize that he could see through Voldemort's body, and he was colorless, except for his eyes. Suddenly, everything made sense. Voldemort wasn't _alive;_ he had returned as a ghost. Harry suddenly remembered that night Drake's identity was discovered. He had never said Voldemort was 'alive'. He said that Voldemort was still among them.

His eyes confused him though. Ghosts were supposed to be colorless, but Voldemort's eyes were still red, while the rest of him was white like your average ghost. But Harry realized that it made sense in a way. The eyes were supposedly a window into the person's soul. Voldemort's hatred ran to the very core of his severed soul. His eyes reflected the anger and hatred even in a ghost form.

There was something familiar about those eyes. Then it hit him. There was that same look in Drake's hypnotic gaze. His eyes too reflected his desire for power. True they didn't generate the same amount of evil as Voldemort's, but they gave off more than enough.

"So, Harry." Voldemort hissed. "It's been 18 years since my downfall. Have you enjoyed your time of peace? I hope you have, because it's about to end."

"You're… you're a ghost." Harry said stupidly, but couldn't really think of anything else to say.

Voldemort laughed. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious. Yes, I am. Did you really think I would let death stop me from cleansing this world of muggle and mudblood scum? No, I would find others to do my work for me."

"So you found Drake." said Harry.

Voldemort smiled. He floated straight through Harry and over to Drake's side. As he passed through, Harry's entire body felt frozen and his scar burned worse than it ever had in his life. He gasped out in pain as Voldemort and Drake laughed.

"Yes, Potter." sneered Voldemort. "Or should I say, he found me. I sensed his power and thirst for vengeance. We had a lot in common. Nearly everything in fact. So I trained him, taught him, gave him my knowledge. For six years I watched him grow. I became the father he never had."

"YOU CORRUPTED HIM!!!" Harry shouted. "Just like you did Quirrell."

Voldemort laughed again. "Quirrell? No, he was just a pawn. One of the many people I could easily bend to my will. But Drake here, he was a real find. So much potential that could be put to use. All it took was a bit of guidance. You have it too, Potter, but refuse to use it."

"No, I refuse to hurt people!" Harry objected.

"You refuse to do what must be done to achieve greatness. This is why you will never be our equal."

"I killed you, didn't I?" Harry shot at him.

Voldemort was cut off guard by Harry verbal assault, but he just waved it off. "True, Potter, but you didn't defeat me. But if you were my superior, you would have found a way to truly defeat me. You failed, Potter. I have returned, and I shall finish my work through others. You can't stop us, Potter. You wouldn't dare. Not with your wife and daughter in danger."

Rage filled Harry at Voldemort's threat. "Leave them alone! If you want me, then take me! I'm here now, so take me!"

"Oh we will." sneered Drake. "We will. Just not right now. Your time will come, but first we have other plans."

"What plans?"

Drake and Voldemort laughed. "Why would we tell you that?" said Voldemort. "You haven't changed in all these years. You will find out about it though. Right after it happens. Then the wizarding world will know our power and tremble before us. Come Drake. We have work to do."

Harry couldn't let them leave, especially with Ginny and Michelle as hostages.

"WAIT!!!" he shouted.

Voldemort and Drake turned back to Harry grinning. "Yes." sneered Voldemort.

"Take me." Harry offered. "Leave my wife and daughter and take me instead. I'm the one you really want. So take me."

Voldemort laughed. "It's tempting, but no thank you. Your time will come, Potter, but not now. And if you would prefer that we take you, rather than your wretched family, why would we give you what you want? No, we'll keep what we have, and you can leave with the knowledge that you let them down."

And with that, Drake disapparated and Voldemort vanished. Harry was left alone on the empty streets of Diagon Alley.

Harry dropped to his knees and cried out. Tears began pouring down his cheeks.

"It's not over." he vowed. "I will get them back. Nothing will stop me from getting them back."

Harry got up and disapparated. He reappeared in his living room. He was a little surprised to see Ron and Hermione there.

"Harry, what happen?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, you just ran out in the middle of lunch." said Ron. "What's going on?"

"He's got them." said Harry in barely a whisper.

"What?"

"HE'S GOT THEM!!!" Harry shouted. "GINNY AND MICHELLE!!! DRAKE'S GOT THEM!!!"

Harry punched straight threw the wall, leaving a hole in it.

"I knew something was wrong! I knew something like this would happen! I shouldn't have let them go!"

"Harry!" Ron shouted.

Harry looked up.

"It's not your fault. You did what you could to protect them. Now we need to do whatever we can to get them back."

Harry nodded. "He's planning something with them. I don't know wha- OUCH!!!"

Snow had suddenly flew at Harry and began clawing his back.

"SNOW!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?" he shouted.

Snow stopped attacking Harry as something fell off his back. It was a rat. Harry saw it and immediately understood what was going one. With a wave of his wand, the rat turned into Peter Pettigrew.

Harry bent down and grabbed him by the collar of his robes. "Well, well, well. Look at who we have here. I guess being a spy is what you do best."

Wormtail muttered something, but Harry didn't hear or care what it was.

"Trying to spy on us, huh?" said Harry. "Hitching a ride here on my back, huh? Very clever. But it looks like things didn't go as planned, did they?"

Wormtail's eyes darted around the room, looking for a way out.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked in a squeaky voice.

"If I was going to kill you, I would have done it already." said Harry. "Where's Ginny and Michelle?"

"Drake has them."

"Wormtail, I am in absolutely no mood for this!" Harry shouted. "If you value your life, you will tell me where they are and what Voldemort's plans with them are."

Ron and Hermione gasped. Harry didn't even notice. All his attention was on the piece of filth in front of him.

"Well, I can't tell you where they are." said Wormtail.

Harry's eyes flashed violently.

"What I mean is, I can't speak the name of the place they're at." Wormtail said quickly. "They're at the hide out. Drake is the Secret Keeper. I can't tell you where it is."

Harry used Legilimency. Wormtail was being honest for once.

"Then tell me, what are his plans for them."

"He's planning on killing the minister." Wormtail finally said.

"Arthur Weasley?"

"Are there any other ministers? Yes, him. His daughter and granddaughter are the bait. He's planning on drawing him out of the ministry, then killing him. Since he's so well protected now, we need some way to get him out in the open."

So, it was Mr. Weasley they wanted. Then they would go after Harry. Use their loved ones as bait. The very thought filled Harry with anger.

"When's the assassination going to take place?" Harry asked.

"In four days." said Wormtail. "This Thursday."

This Thursday. Well Harry was going to make sure he was there. He turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Maybe we can use this as an opportunity to catch Drake." he said.

"Harry look!" cried Hermione.

Harry turned around again. Wormtail had changed back into a rat and was making a desperate attempt for freedom. Harry fired a spell, but missed. Wormtail was hard to hit being so small and fast.

Snow suddenly swooped down and attacked Wormtail again. There was a loud _SQUEAK_ and then silence. Snow tossed the body of the rat at Harry's feet. It changed back to Wormtail and laid still.

After all these years, Peter Pettigrew, the man who betrayed Harry's parents, was dead.

**(A/N: Ha, bet you didn't see that coming. I never did say Voldemort was alive. Isn't it a possibility that Voldemort may return as a ghost? I thought so. It was Voldemort that had been training Drake. He had been doing it for years, which is why Drake is so powerful. But this puts Harry at a bit of a dilemma, how will he beat a ghost? You'll have to wait and see.)**


	20. Chapter 20: The Rescue

**(A/N: Hello again. Before we get started, I think my bringing Voldemort back as a ghost confused a few people since he split his soul. If you want an explanation see my first story **_**'Harry Potter and the Search for the Horcurxes', Chapter 7: Godric's Hollow; A Family Reunion**_** for your answers. Now then, let's start the main event.)**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**Chapter 20: The Rescue**

Harry was a nervous wreck over the next few days. He worked around the clock, barely eating or sleeping. He was determine to get Ginny and Michelle back. He also had extra protection for Danny. It was now Wednesday. Harry had finally collapsed from exhaustion. Ron and Hermione stopped by to see how he was doing, but he was sound asleep.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weezy are so kind to see how Master Potter is doing." said Dobby. "Dobby does not know what to do."

"We isn't like seeing Master like this." said Winky.

"How's he been doing?" asked Hermione in a concerned voice.

"Master is very worried." squeaked Buddy. "He thinks it's his fault that Mistress Ginny and Mistress Michelle were taken. He feels he let them down."

Ron sighed. "He always blames himself for these things. It's not his fault."

"We's know that, but Master says he's going to fix this no matter what."

"Dobby can't stand to see Master Harry Potter like this." said Dobby, his ears drooped. "Master Harry is the greatest wizard in the world and he does not deserve this. It breaks Dobby's heart to see Master in so much pain. Not long ago, we saw Master reach out next to him to see if Mistress Ginny was there. Dobby nearly broke down."

"I feel so bad for him." said Hermione. "I do hope Ginny and Michelle are alright."

"If that Drake does anything to them, I'm going to rip him limb from limb!" growled Ron. "And that goes for Voldemort too. I don't care if he is a ghost."

"But Ron, that's just the problem." said Hermione. "He _is_ a ghost. And you can't kill a ghost."

----------------------

It was the final meeting for the Order of the Phoenix. Everyone was going over the plan.

"Are you sure you're willing to do this?" Harry asked Mr. Weasley. "This is sort of what they want. We could use Polyjuice Potion."

Mr. Weasley shook his head. "No, Harry. No Polyjuice Potion. They're my daughter and granddaughter. _I'm_ the reason why he took them. They are my responsibility as well."

Harry nodded. "Very well. The attack is happening tomorrow. We'll have Aurors ready for them. But we can't let it look obvious, or they'll abandon the attempt."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Harry. No one was supposed to interrupt a meeting of the Order unless it was an absolute emergency.

"Winky, sir." came a squeaky voice.

"Come in."

Winky poked her head in. "Master has a visitor." she squeaked.

"Can it wait?" Harry asked a little impatiently. "We're in the middle of a very important meeting."

"They says they cannot wait, sir, and that it's very important."

Harry sighed. "Alright let them in."

Winky closed the door and went to get the guest. A few seconds later Professor Binns floated in, looking very sad.

"Professor?" gasped Harry. He didn't expect to see the History of Magic teacher here. In fact, he didn't think that he ever left the castle. "What are you doing here?"

Binns didn't say anything at first. A small tear ran down his white face and he wiped it away. "Harry, I have an idea of how to stop You-Know-Who." Some people still couldn't say Voldemort.

Harry's mouth dropped open. He looked at Ron and Hermione. They seemed just as shocked. "What? How?"

Binns shook his head. "I can't tell you. I don't even know if it will work."

"Is there a way to kill him? Or a way to imprison him?" Harry asked.

Binns shook his head again. "No Harry. Ghosts can't be killed or imprisoned. But I have an idea. It's just a theory, but I think it's worth a try. I just want to say good luck. It's up to you. I must be going now."

He turned and floated out of the room.

"Wait! What do I have to do?" Harry shouted after him.

Binns didn't answer. And soon he was gone. Harry was stunned. Was there a way to get rid of Voldemort? If so, he would have to find out. In the meantime, he was going to get Ginny and Michelle back.

-----------------

After what felt like an eternity, the day finally came. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and several Aurors were waiting in Mr. Weasley's office. Harry began pacing the room. The sooner he got this over with the better. He just needed to know Ginny and Michelle were alright.

Fawks gave him a reassuring cry. Harry patted the phoenix's peak. Ron eyed Fawks suspiciously.

"Why did you bring Fawks?" he asked.

"He can be very helpful in a fight." explained Harry. "He saved my life in the Chamber of Secrets. He also saved Dumbledore in our fifth year when he was dueling with Voldemort. And in my last fight with Voldemort, he saved me from the Killing Curse."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Ron.

Harry began pacing again. He was feeling very uneasy. He didn't know what was going to happen. Right now, all he was worrying about was rescuing Ginny and Michelle. But he didn't know what he was going to do with Drake. He didn't want to do anything unnecessary. He wanted to help him. Maybe get him to turn to the Light. But something was telling him that Drake was too far gone.

His thoughts were interrupted by an alarm. So they finally came. Harry looked at the others. This was it. The others nodded in understanding. They ran out of the office and headed for the entrance to the ministry.

Harry ran down the hall. He was determine to rescue Ginny and Michelle, and nothing was going to stop him. He reached a door at the end of the hallway. It was locked.

"_ALOHOMORA!!!"_ he shouted, releasing all his anger into the spell.

The force of the spell was so strong that the door blew off its hinges and came crashing down. There were three Death Eaters on the other side. Each looked stunned to see Harry there.

"Where's my wife and daughter?" he demanded. His voice was calm, but there was so much anger in it that the Death Eaters were frozen in fear. "Where are they? Tell me NOW!!!"

Instead the Death Eaters raised their wands. Harry reacted immediately, stunning two of them. The spell's intensity sent them flying across the room.

The third Death Eater stared in fear at the slowly approaching Harry. He stood there for a moment then ran for it. Right now Harry scared him more than Voldemort ever did.

"_Diffindo!"_ Harry cried.

The Death Eater cried out in pain and fell over as he lost his leg. Harry stormed over to the bleeding Death Eater and stomped on his wand, snapping it in two. He kicked the Death Eater onto his back, picked him up by his robes, and slammed him against the wall.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!?" he shouted.

The Death Eater sucked down the pain and muttered, "I don't know."

Harry lifted him completely off his feet (or foot really). "DON'T LIE TO ME!!! TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!!!"

The Death Eater moaned. He didn't know it, but Harry had the same look and was producing the same angry energy that Albus Dumbledore had been when he caught Barty Crouch Jr. years ago.

"I can't tell you." the Death Eater whimpered. "He'll kill me."

Harry's eyes flashed violently. He pressed his wand against the Death Eaters throat. "I'LL KILL YOU!!! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, UNLESS YOU START TALKING!!!"

The Death Eater opened and closed his mouth. Finally he said, "They're with Drake in the Department of Mysteries. I don't know which room, but that's where they are, I swear."

"They better be!" Harry growled.

He tossed the Death Eater to the floor. With a wave of his wand, the Death Eater was tightly bound by ropes. Harry headed towards the Department of Mysteries, the others closely behind him. He ran down another hall. There were several Death Eaters running towards him. It looked like all of them, but Harry didn't have time to fight them. He was not going to loose anyone else to these monsters.

Harry apparated to the other end of the hall, and continued to the Department of Mysteries. The Aurors could handle the Death Eaters. Finally Harry reached his destination. There were too many doors to go searching through. Plus they kept changing.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!?" Harry shouted.

One of the doors magically opened. The same thing happened the time he tried to catch Bellatrix after she killed Sirius. Harry didn't hesitate. He ran to the door, and was just about to enter when he stopped. It would be foolish to just charged into a room, not knowing what was on the other side. Instead of running into the room he apparated inside.

The room was full of potions. Bottle after bottle was on shelves on the walls. There was a flash of green light. The Killing Curse struck the entrance to the room. Apparently, Drake was ready for Harry, so it was a good thing he decided to apparate inside rather than use the door.

Then Harry spotted them. Drake and Voldemort standing in the middle of the room. Ginny and Michelle were right next to them, tightly bound. Drake turned to Harry. Harry raised his wand ready to cast a spell, but stopped when Drake pointed his wand at Ginny and Michelle.

"Careful." he said. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to them, would you?"

Harry stood there frozen. He looked into the tear stricken face of his wife and daughter. He glared at Drake and Voldemort.

"Let them go." he said coldly.

Drake ignored him. "Wormtail got caught, didn't he?"

Harry continued to glare at him but nodded.

"I thought as much." hissed Voldemort. "He never could do anything right."

"He's dead now." said Harry. "Like he should have been years ago." He looked at Ginny and Michelle again. "I said let them go."

Voldemort laughed. "It's so amusing. People always say things like 'don't hurt me' or 'let them go'. What makes them think we're going to listen to you?"

"Voldemort, I am not fooling around this time." said Harry. His voice was as cold as ice. "You will _not_ endanger my family."

Voldemort laughed again. "Why? What are you going to do about it?"

The two of them stared at each other with pure hatred. Harry saw right through Voldemort. There was a shelf of potions behind him and Drake. Harry got an idea. He began to concentrate on one of the bottles. The glass exploded, followed by others. Drake and Voldemort recoiled from the exploding glass.

Harry didn't hesitate. He apparated over to Ginny and Michelle and disapparated with them. Once Drake and Voldemort realized that they were gone, they howled in rage.

---------------------

Harry reappeared with Ginny and Michelle in Mr. Weasley's office.

"Ginny! Michelle!" cried Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Merlin's beard, what did they do to you?"

Harry was already untying them and pulled the gags out of their mouths.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked in a concerned voice. "What did they do to you?"

"We're all right." sobbed Ginny. "They didn't hurt us. They wanted us alive."

Harry embraced them both. "Oh, you two, I'm so sorry. I should have been there. I was so worried. I thought I lost you."

"Don't be sorry, Harry." said Ginny. "You didn't do anything wrong. We knew you'd come for us."

"Nothing would have stopped me." said Harry. "I would have died trying to find you two. I love you so much. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

Harry kissed them both, then let them go. "Stay here. There's something I have to do."

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked, afraid he was going to do something foolish.

"I have to end this." said Harry. "Once and for all."

"I want to come with you." said Ginny.

"No!" cried Harry. "I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again."

"Daddy." said Michelle, speaking for the first time. "I believe in you. Go get the bad guys."

Harry smiled at her. "I will, sweet heart. Don't worry."

He disapparated back into the potions room. Drake and Voldemort were gone. Harry ran out the door and spotted them. They seemed surprised that he had come back.

"I can't let you go, Drake." said Harry. "I'm sorry, but I can't risk you hurting other people."

"And what are you going to do to stop us?" Voldemort asked. He turned to Drake. "Remember all I've taught you, Drake. The time has finally come for you to fulfill your destiny. Kill Harry Potter!

**(A/N: Uh oh, showdown. Some of you are probably thinking that it won't be much of a battle, Harry is far more powerful than Drake. The problem is that Drake is willing to kill Harry, but can Harry really harm his own nephew? Stay tuned for more.)**


	21. Chapter 21: Dueling Drake

**(A/N: Now this chapter is going to be interesting. The battle between Harry and Drake. Most of you are probably thinking that Drake stands no chance; well if this was any other first year then no he wouldn't. But remember, Drake was being trained by Voldemort and his Death Eaters for several years. On top of that, Harry will surely be hesitant about fighting his nephew, but Drake is willing to kill. Ok then, I've said all I wanted. Let's begin.)**

**Disclaimer: The usual nonsense.**

**Chapter 21: Dueling Drake**

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry jumped out of the way of a Killing Curse.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Drake shouted again.

Harry dodged this too and fired a stunner. Drake blocked it and sent a third Killing Curse.

"You don't know how to duel that well, do you?" Harry asked, avoiding the spell. "Voldemort trained you how to use powerful spells, but you don't really know how to duel."

Drake's eyes flashed violently._ "Crucio!"_

This spell Harry blocked. Drake glared at him then ran off.

"Come and get me, Potter!" he shouted, entering one of the rooms.

Harry fired a stunner but missed. He followed Drake into the room, before the door closed. He was surprised to find a model of the entire Solar System floating in the middle of the dark room lit by the stars and sun. Harry remembered Luna telling him about this room in his fifth year at Hogwarts. Now he was in that very room. But Drake was nowhere to be seen.

Harry looked around. The only light in the room came from the glowing planets and stars. There was a flash of green light and the spell missed Harry by inches. Harry took cover behind the giant Jupiter. Another spell blasted a chunk of the planet off. He saw Drake duck behind the model of Saturn. He waved his wand and the ring around Saturn came off and flew at Harry like a spinning disk of death. Harry was forced out of his hiding place as Saturn's ring cut Jupiter in half.

Harry pointed his wand at Earth's moon and sent it speeding at Drake. It slammed into the ring-less Saturn and remained stuck there. Drake copied Harry's move and pointed his wand at an asteroid belt. With a flick of his wand the asteroids flew at Harry like bullets. Harry waved his wand and Neptune came to shield him from the speeding asteroids.

Harry recoiled from the sound of the crashing asteroids. He looked around for Drake, but saw that he had vanished again.

"Looking for me, Potter?"

Drake was standing by the Sun. With a wave of his wand the giant ball of fire flew at Harry. He apparated out of the way as the Sun incinerated Neptune. Harry fired a stunner at Drake. Drake blocked it and fired a Killing Curse. Harry waved his wand and Pluto flew in the spell's path and exploded upon contact with the deadly spell.

Drake used the opportunity to make a run for it. Harry went after him. He entered the circular room just in time to see Drake disappear through another door. Realizing he wasn't going to reach him in time, Harry pointed his wand at the door and cried _"Flagrate!"_ A fiery X appeared over the door just as it closed. The doors rotated, but the X remained on the door Drake went through. Harry opened the door and ran inside. A Killing Curse missed him by inches. Harry only had time to realize that he was in the room that held the Prophecies before he had to avoid another Killing Curse.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Harry cried.

The spell missed and crashed into a wall holding several Prophecies, which went flying in several directions and smashing on the floor. Harry was suddenly lifted off the ground and was hanging in the air by an imaginary hook. It took a second for him to realize that Drake must have used Levicorpus. Harry fired several Reductos at the walls, smashing the Prophecies. Ghostly images filled the room, making it impossible for Drake to get a clear view at Harry. Several jets of green light flew past Harry before he let himself down.

Drake got frustrated and cried _"Evanesco!"_ making several of the shadowy figures vanish. A triumphant look came over his face as he spotted Harry. _"Avada-"_ he began, but Harry quickly used the Babbling Curse and the second part was Drake's spell came out in a babbling sound which sounded something like _"Keb-abolo-adeby!"_ Green sparks flew out of the end of Drake's wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Harry shouted.

Drake nonverbally blocked the spell since he couldn't talk right.

"_Finite Incantatem!"_ Harry cried. _"Expelliarmus!"_

His first spell caused Drake's shield to vanish while the second one disarmed him.

"_Stupefy-argh!"_ Harry cried out the spell just as Voldemort flew through him, giving him the sensation of waking through an icy shower while a red hot metal rod was pressed against his scar.

Harry's spell missed by several feet. Drake used the opportunity to summon his wand and remove Harry's Babbling Curse.

"_Incendio!"_

Flames shot out of Drake's wand. Harry quickly performed the Flame Freezing Charm on himself and the fire had no effect on him.

"_Oppungo!"_ Harry cried.

Prophecies flew off the wall, slamming into Drake and shattering. Drake was now surrounded by so many Prophet Shadows that it was impossible to see him. Harry fired stunners into the crowd of shadows anyway. Suddenly he spotted something moving by the walls. It looked like the invisible form of the alien from the movie_ 'Predator'_, and Harry realized that Drake must have Disillusioned himself.

"_Sectumsempra!"_ cried the Disillusioned Drake.

Harry barely managed to produce a Protego before the spell hit.

"_Aparecium!"_ Harry thought.

Drake appeared again, but didn't seem to be aware of it.

"_Imperio!"_ he cried.

Harry was placed under the Imperius Curse, but only for a second as he broke the spell immediately. Harry fired Ginny's famous Bat Bogey Hex. Drake cried out as giant bogeys with bat wings flew out of his nose and began attacking him.

"_Cruci-"_

"_Langlock!"_

The last bit was Drake's spell came out wrong but was still enough to blast Harry off his feet. Drake seemed to decide that it was time to leave. He apparated behind Harry and ran out the door. Harry went after him again. He caught up with him in the circular room.

"_Impedimenta!"_ he cried.

Drake was hit. The spell sent him crashing into another room, breaking the door down in the process. Harry carefully entered the room. It was the brain room.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry quickly waved his wand. The broken down door flew up and acted as a shield. The spell blasted a hole in the door. Harry knew he had to end this fast. But even now as Drake was going all out, Harry was still holding back. He didn't want to hurt Drake. He wanted to _help_ him.

But Drake didn't seem to want help. He fired another spell at Harry. A bolt of lightning flew from his wand and hit Harry in the chest. He was knocked down as 1,000 volts of electricity surged through his body. Drake fired the spell again. Harry rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet. He pointed his wand at Drake, just as Voldemort flew through him again.

Harry cried out and Drake fired his lightning spell a third time. Harry quickly apparated out of the way. The electricity hit one of the glass tanks containing the brains. The glass shattered and the brains and water spilled everywhere. The water and electricity came together and Drake cried out in pain as he was shocked by his own spell. Drake fell forward on the ground and remained motionless.

The brains began wrapping their tentacles around Drake, strangling him. Drake tried to break free but was unsuccessful. He began to lose conscious as the tentacles tightened around his throat. Harry hesitated then blasted the brains with a series of Reductos.

He bent over Drake and saw that his eyes were dazed and he wasn't breathing. Harry pointed his wand at him and said _"Anapneo!"_ Drake took a deep breath and seemed to wake up some. He looked up at Harry confused.

"You saved me?" he asked. "Why?"

Harry smiled down at him. Maybe there was still hope for Drake. "Because Drake, I don't want you to get hurt. I want to help you."

Drake's eyes widened in surprise. He nodded in understanding. "Wow Harry. You're… you're… really STUPID!!! _Crucio!"_

Harry flew backwards as he was hit in the chest by the Cruciatus Curse. He looked up at Drake in shock and gasped at what he saw. Drake's face was radiating pure hatred. His eyes were rolling around madly, an evil grin was on his face as he grinded his teeth together, every inch of his face showed pure anger and hatred. Harry had seen the same look on Snape's face when he had killed Dumbledore all those years ago.

At that moment, Harry knew, looking into Drake's eyes, that there was no help for him. He was too far gone. He was beyond saving. Lost in his own anger and hatred.

"You really are a fool, Potter!" said Drake. "You're just like Albus Dumbledore. You're far too trusting. You believe the best in people. It led to his downfall, and it has now led to yours. This is just one more way that love makes you weak. It's time to end this once and for all."

He raised his wand. _"Avada Kedav-argh!"_

Something red attacked Drake from behind. It took Harry a moment to realize it was Fawks. The phoenix had saved him again. Harry was glad he had brought him.

Drake grabbed Fawks by his neck and held him in front of him. "Damn bird!" he yelled.

Knowing it was useless to kill him, since phoenixes can't technically die, he cried, _"Crucio!"_

Fawks flew backwards and crashed into the wall. The phoenix let out a painful cry and didn't get up. Now Harry was mad. How dare Drake attack such a pure creature. Fawks saved his life and had to suffer for it. He pointed his wand at Drake and gave him a taste of his own medicine.

"_Crucio!"_

Drake cried out it pain. The Cruciatus Curse was a new experience for him. He looked up at Harry with open shock. He didn't think Harry would use the Cruciatus Curse. Fear was now shown clearly on his face.

"Your wrong, Drake." said Harry. "Love gives me the strength to do what I must to protect those I love. No matter what!"

Drake glared at Harry, then he turned around and ran out of the broken down door. Harry, once again, went after him. Drake paused to fire a Killing Curse at Harry. Harry dodged it and saw Drake go through another door and close it behind him.

The doors all rotated then stopped, leaving Harry to decide where Drake had gone. He closed his eyes and tried to feel Drake's presence, to detect his magical signal. Suddenly he found him.

"Gotcha!" said Harry.

He opened a door and ran through. There was Drake running down the stairs. Harry suddenly realized what room he was in. This was the very same room that Sirius had died in. He hadn't been in this room since that terrible day. The very thought of it sent shivers down his spine. Why out of all the rooms Drake could have run in did he choose this one?

Harry shook the thought from his mind and fired a spell at Drake, just missing. Drake looked back at Harry, enraged that Harry wouldn't quit. He raised his wand and cried _"Orchideous!" _Several flowers flew from the end of his wand at Harry. Another wave of his wand and the flowers burst into flames.

Harry apparated out of the way of the balls of fire.

"_Impedimenta!"_ he cried.

Drake was blasted off his feet.

"_Crucio!"_

"_Protego!"_

Harry just barely blocked the spell. Drake raised his wand again and cried _"Aguamenti!" _Water spared out of Drake's wand, then suddenly turned to ice, creating a giant flying icicle. Harry cast the Banishing Charm and the giant icicle flew back towards Drake.

Drake apparated out of the way and fired a Killing Curse. Harry just barely got out of them way.

"_Stupefy!"_ he cried.

Drake dodged and cried _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The giant icicle flew at Harry again, knocking him down. Harry rolled out of the way as Drake fired a Killing Curse. Harry got to his feet and disapparated, reappearing behind Drake. Drake seemed to be anticipating this move and whirled around to face Harry. The two of them had their wands on each other, but neither cast a spell. Both were breathing hard and glaring at each other.

"Give it up, Drake." said Harry. "It's over."

"Never!" snapped Drake. "You will die by my hand before the end of this day."

"What's with you?" shouted Harry. "I just don't understand you. Look at what you've done. Can't you see you're hurting people?"

"Can't you see that I don't care?" said Drake fiercely. "I am capable of so much more than these others. I can do whatever I want. I have achieved greatness. Just like my master."

"Yes, Drake. You have done well." said Voldemort, floating over to them. He looked at Harry and smiled. "I think this would be an excellent place for you to die. I believe this was the very room your godfather died in."

Rage bubbled inside Harry. How dare Voldemort talk about Sirius in front of him. A small laugh brought Harry's attention back to Drake. He was laughing softly.

"Ah yes, the Dark Lord told me how he got you to come here." sneered Drake. "You went and got your godfather killed that day, didn't you?"

"It wasn't my fault!" snapped Harry.

Drake laughed. It was time to bring out his secret weapon. "Oh yes it was, Harry. It was _all_ your fault. So many people died because of you. So many lives lost. Take your parents for example. They died because the Dark Lord was after you. If it wasn't for you, they would still be alive. It's all your fault."

"No." said Harry shaking his head. Something was happening. A hollow empty feeling was creeping up inside him. The grief he felt for his parents was starting to fill him up. But Drake was just getting started.

"Cedric Diggory. You brought him with you to the graveyard and he got killed because of it. Your fault."

"No." Harry said again. But the grief and pain of Cedric's death was consuming him now to. He failed to realize that Drake's wand was vibrating, as Drake filled him with grief and sadness.

"Then there was Sirius Black." Drake continued. "You were foolish enough to believe your dreams and Sirius got killed because of your stupid mistake. Once again, your fault!"

"NO!!!" Harry was on his knees, crying and trembling. He couldn't take it anymore. The guilt was eating him up.

"Yes Harry! It's the truth. You're responsible for all of those that died for you. Albus Dumbledore died because he you were there and he couldn't save himself. Your fault. Percy Weasley died because he tried to save you. Your fault. All the teachers that died at Hogwarts. The whole reason the Death Eaters entered Hogwarts was to get to you. Your fault. Grawp died trying to save you too. Your fault. Alaster Moody died when you could have saved him. Your fault. Dennis Creevey died because he was your friend. Your fault. The Dursleys died because they were related to you. Your fault. Arabella Figg died because she knew you. Your fault. Kingsley and Dawlish died because you assigned them to watch your wife and daughter. YOUR FAULT!!!"

"STOP IT!!!" Harry shouted. "I'M SORRY!!! I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS!!! I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE TO GET HURT!!!"

"Well they did!" said Drake triumphantly. "And it's all because of you. If you weren't around then they would all still be alive. But don't worry, I'll be happy to end your pain. Then you can personally apologize to all your wretched friends. _Avada Ked-"_

"_Impedimenta!"_

Drake stopped his spell as someone else cried out. He tried to block but wasn't fast enough, and he got blown off his feet.

Harry looked up and saw Ginny standing by the door, her wand on Drake. She had a hard blazing look on her face. The very same look that Harry saw when he first kissed her.

"Harry it is _NOT_ your fault!" she cried. "You did _nothing_ wrong! Everyone died doing what they felt was best! You didn't do anything! It was them! They did it! They killed everyone we cared about! It is their fault and no one else's! Now end this so they can't hurt anyone else!"

Her words seemed to snap something inside Harry. All the guilt he had felt over the years, all the pain and suffering suddenly vanished. His wall of grief crumbled, and he realized that what she said was true. It was Voldemort and his followers that had ruined their lives. They had killed their loved ones and made everyone's lives miserable. And Harry was not going to beat himself up over it any more. He was going to make sure these monsters wouldn't hurt anyone ever again.

Drake got up and gave Ginny an enraged looked. "You bitch! I should have done this long ago!"

He pointed his wand at her.

"_No!"_ thought Harry. He was not going to let him take anyone else he loved away.

Harry apparated in front of Ginny, his wand pointing at Drake. Both wizards cried the same deadly words at the same time.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"_

The jet of green light came at Harry. It was too late to do anything about it. There was a flash of green light, then everything went black.

**(A/N: Ha, ha, cliffhanger. I love cliffhangers, but only when I leave them. Just wait until next chapter; I'm going to get started on it now. **_**Yawn.**_** Ok, it's really late so I'll start tomorrow. See ya!)**


	22. Chapter 22: A Ghost of a Chance

**(A/N: And so the suspense ends. I think you'll all really like this chapter, it's one of my favorites.)**

**Disclaimer: This is getting old.**

**Chapter 22: A Ghost of A Chance**

Harry felt himself wake up, but he didn't open his eyes. He was trying to remember what happened. Suddenly, it all came back to him. He had been dueling Drake. Ginny had come after him. He went to defend her. Both him and Drake fired a Killing Curse. And… and… Harry hadn't blocked it. Then it was over. He must be dead. He was with his parents now. As long as Ginny was safe, he didn't care. The only thing he regretted was that he wouldn't be able to see her beautiful face again.

Something wet fell on his face. Harry wiggled his nose, trying to get the drop of water off. Another drop of water fell on his face. He heard sobbing. Slowly Harry opened his eyes. The beautiful face of Ginny Potter came into focus. She was cradling his head and crying with her eyes closed.

"Ginny?" Harry said softly.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked into Harry's emerald green ones. Her sad face turned into on of inexpressible joy. She bent down and kissed him long and hard.

"Oh Harry! I thought you were dead!" she cried.

"I thought I was too." said Harry, sitting up. "What happened?"

"You and Drake used Avada Kedavra." explained Ginny. "I saw you weren't going to be able to save yourself, so I cast a Protego to protect you. I was afraid it wasn't going to work, or I was too late."

Harry leaned forward, kissed her, then pulled her into a hug. For once he was glad she wasn't very good at staying put. "It was close. But your love was more than strong enough to stop that dreaded curse. But I think you weren't fast enough and some of the curse did get through. Not enough to kill me, but enough to knock me out. You saved my life again, Gin."

Ginny laughed. "Harry I would die for you. And you saved my life more times than I can remember. I was so afraid that I lost you."

"How long was I out?"

"About a minute. But even that was too long."

Suddenly Harry remembered something.

"Wait! Where's Drake?"

Ginny frowned and pointed across the room. Drake lay there dead. Harry got up and walked over to Drake's body. He looked into his lifeless face. There was no denying it. Drake was definitely dead.

Harry knelt down by Drake. Ginny came and knelt down next to him.

"I wanted to help him." Harry said. "I was holding back. I didn't want to hurt him. I thought that maybe I could bring him back to the Light."

Ginny rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Harry, you couldn't help him. He was too far gone. I was his prisoner for four days. I know how twisted and evil he was. There was no help for him, nor was there any help he wanted. He passed the point of no return. Voldemort took him in just like he did all his followers. It was too late."

"I know." said Harry. "I saw the truth when I looked into his eyes. I knew he was beyond saving. But somehow, I hoped there would be a way."

Ginny embraced him, and he melted into her hug. The two of them stayed like that until the door burst open. In an instant, Harry and Ginny were on their feet with their wands out. But they relaxed when they saw it was Ron and Hermione. Hermione was carrying Fawks, who looked much better.

"Harry, Ginny, thank Merlin." said Hermione.

"What the bloody hell happened?" asked Ron.

"It's ok." Harry assured them. "Drake's finished. What happened with the Death Eaters?"

"We got them." said Hermione. "All of them this time. All the missing Death Eaters. Nine are dead, and the rest were captured."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. All the Death Eaters were taken care of.

"Then it's over." said Harry. "The last of Voldemort's supporters have been defeated. It's finally over."

"NO, POTTER!!!" cried an evil voice. "It's not!"

All four of them turned around. Voldemort was floating over to them. Harry felt irritated with himself. How could he forget Voldemort? The very person who started the war. Harry wanted to blast him, but knew it would be useless. He couldn't touch a ghost.

"It will never be over!" Voldemort declared. "So you defeated the last of my followers! So what! There will be others! There will always be those that I can bend to my will! Maybe not now, but there will be more! I may have to wait 100, or 1,000, maybe even 10,000 years, but I will find someone to complete my work! I won't stop until this world is mine!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!!!" cried a voice.

Voldemort's face was suddenly filled with fear. Harry's was filled with amazement. And his friends were filled with confusion. Harry knew that voice. There was no mistaking it.

Voldemort turned around. It was impossible. Yet there he was. Standing behind them was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, former headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the only one Voldemort ever feared.

"No." whispered Voldemort. "No! It's not possible! You're dead!"

"As are you." said Dumbledore calmly. "Yet you're still here."

"But you're not a ghost, Albus." declared Voldemort.

And he was quite right. Dumbledore was not colorless or transparent. He had all his color and looked very much alive. In fact, he looked younger, healthier, and his hand wasn't all black and burned anymore.

Dumbledore smiled. "No Tom, I am not a ghost. Yet here I stand before you. And I am not the only one."

Harry saw that behind Dumbledore was the Veil that Sirius had fell through. The curtains opened up and Sirius Black himself came through. But he wasn't the only one. Coming up behind them, to Harry's and everyone else's surprise, was James and Lily Potter. They all looked very much alive.

Voldemort looked fearfully at each of them. "No, impossible! You're dead! You're all dead!"

"Didn't think you'd see us again, did you, Voldy?" said Sirius smiling.

"We can't let you hurt anyone else." said Lily.

"That's right, we've come to take you away." said James.

The four of them took no notice of Harry and the others. All their attention was on Voldemort.

"Take me away?" repeated Voldemort. "What do you mean, take me away?"

"Just that, Tom." said Dumbledore. "We're here to take you away so you can't cause anymore damage. You have no place in this world and do not belong here."

In an instant, Dumbledore was in front of Voldemort. He seized his arm. Sirius, James, and Lily charged forward too and grabbed hold of Voldemort.

Voldemort was shocked that they could touch him and tried to break free of their grip.

"No! Unhand me!" he shouted.

The four of them ignore him, and began dragging Voldemort towards the Veil. The curtains opened up. There was a room on the other side. It was a bright, white room, that was covered in fog.

Voldemort's eyes widened in fear. "NO!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!! I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!!! RELEASE ME!!!"

"Your time is up." said Dumbledore.

He, Sirius, James, and Lily threw Voldemort into the room beyond the Veil. As Voldemort entered the next room, all the color came back to him and he was no longer transparent. He looked just as alive as Dumbledore and the others.

Voldemort cried out in rage as the curtains closed behind them. Then his screams were silenced. The Veil opened again. Voldemort was gone.

Harry and the others stared in amazement at what had just happened. Each one of them was at a loss for words. Dumbledore and the others turned back to them and smiled.

"Good evening, Harry." he said. "It has been too long."

"P-Professor?" gasped Harry. "How… What… But… How did…"

Dumbledore smiled more broadly. "Calm down, Harry. I am sure you are confused about what has happened."

Harry nodded. "How are you here? What happened to Voldemort? What's going on?"

"Harry, calm down!" said Dumbledore, raising his had. "We don't have much time. So I must explain quickly. Yesterday Professor Binns past through the Veil. He gave up his immortal ghost life and crossed over. The Veil is a gateway to the afterlife. All those that pass through it perish. It is used to execute those who receive the death sentence. Once you go through the Veil, you die. Professor Binns came through to tell me what Voldemort has done, in hopes that I could stop him. Once you cross over, there is no going back."

"Then how are you here?" asked Harry.

"In some very rare cases, people may come back through the Veil for a very short time." Dumbledore explained. "It takes an enormous effort and amount of magic to do so. But it only lasts a few short minutes. And we can only travel a short distance from the Veil. The dead do not belong in the world of the living. We are already being drawn back into the afterlife."

Harry saw that they were indeed being drawn back. Very slowly they were drifting back towards the Veil. An invisible force was slowly sucking them back and they didn't seem to be able to stop it.

"We came back to send Voldemort to the other side. He wouldn't cross over willingly, so we were forced to take him."

"What happened to him?" asked Hermione. "Where did he go?"

"To the place that all those like him go once they cross over." said Dumbledore. "And now, I give you my leave. It is time for me to return to the other side. I just want you to know that you've made me proud. And Harry, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, sir." said Harry.

Dumbledore pulled a letter out of his robes and handed it to Harry.

"Give this to Minerva McGonagall."

Harry took the letter, surprised that he could touch it. "I will, sir. Thank you."

"No, thank you, Harry."

And with that, Dumbledore gave into the 'pull', and drifted back to the Veil. Fawks gave a cry and flew after Dumbledore. Harry didn't bother stopping the phoenix. He truly did belong with Dumbledore. Harry got one last look at his mentor and his phoenix before they vanished behind the Veil. Now it was just Harry, his friends, and…

"Harry, my son, look at you." said James. "You've grown up. You've become a powerful wizard and made us proud."

"Harry, we are sorry we haven't been there for you." said Lily. She was crying, and Harry found he was close to tears himself. "We wanted nothing more than to be one happy family with you, but our time unfortunately was cut short. We just want you to know that we love you and couldn't be more proud."

Now Harry _was_ crying. But there was something he needed to know.

"Mum, Dad, I need to know-"

"No Harry, don't say it." said James interrupting him. "You have nothing to feel guilty about. We gave our lives for you because your life was worth more to us than our own."

"Yes." said Lily, nodding in agreement. "We would do it all over again. We love you and care for your safety and happiness. You have nothing to feel guilty about. We made the choice to give our lives for you. You did nothing wrong. We want you to live and be happy. Do this for us."

Harry felt sweet relief flow through him. True people had told him not to feel guilty about his parents, and it eased his guilt, but hearing it from his parents themselves made all the difference. Harry felt free.

Or almost free. He turned to Sirius. But before he could even open his mouth, Sirius spoke.

"Don't you even think about feeling guilty, Harry. I don't blame you in the least. In fact, I'm honored that you would risk your life to save me. I would have done the same for you and your father."

That did it. Now Harry was completely free of all his suffering. Words couldn't describe the relief he felt. He reached out to touch them. Lily's hand reached out for Harry's. But just like a ghost, his hand went right through. The dead could not touch the living. But unlike a ghost, Lily wasn't cold and eerie. She felt warm and loving.

It was then that Harry realized that they were being 'pulled' back to the Veil faster. He wanted more time with his loved ones, but knew he could not have it.

"Mum, Dad, Sirius, this is Ginny." he said. "My wife. We have two kids. Danny and Michelle."

"She's quite a looker." said James. "Good choice, son."

Harry and Ginny blushed and Lily elbowed James. Sirius winked at Harry and Ginny and said, "I knew you two would end up together. I just knew it." He looked at Ron and Hermione. "And you two."

"Mum, Dad, this is Ron and Hermione Weasley." said Harry. "My brother and sister-in-law. They've been my best friends for years and have helped me through everything."

"Ah, the Weasleys." said James smiling. "That explains the red hair and freckles."

They were only about a foot away from the Veil. It was time for goodbyes.

"It seems our time has run out." said Sirius sadly. "It was good to see you again."

"Yes." said Lily. "And Harry, my sister and I had a little talk, and she is sorry for the way she treated you. And she does not blame you for her death."

Harry didn't care about the Dursleys. All he cared about right now was his parents.

"We'll see each other again some day." said James. "But until then, remember that we love you, and couldn't be more proud of you."

"Goodbye my son." said Lily. She blew a kiss to Harry. Then the three of them vanished behind the Veil. They were gone again.

Harry was crying. He had finally been reunited with his parents and Sirius, only to have them taken away from him again. Ginny put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry turned to her and hugged her. He knew everything would be all right now. One day he would be reunited with his family again, but right now, he had his family here that he wanted to be with.

**(A/N: I gave myself the chills when I had everyone cross over from the other side. I couldn't think of a more perfect way to get rid of Voldemort for good. This idea originally came to me at the end of **_**'Order of the Phoenix'**_** when Harry and Luna were talking and she told Harry that the dead were hiding out of sight just behind the Veil. I thought it was a good idea, what do you think. Anyway, just one chapter left. See ya next time.)**


	23. Chapter 23: True Love

**(A/N: It's the final chapter, and it's a bit of a tear jerker. Just a warning. Hope you enjoy it.)**

**Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, everyone knows it. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 23: True Love**

It had been a little over a month since Voldemort had truly been defeated. Harry was once again the hero of the wizarding world, although he never stopped in the first place. It had been just like last time. The celebrating, the excited reporters, the thanking, etc. Harry almost had to get a magical restraining order to keep some reporters away. But now, things were slowly beginning to die down.

It was Saturday. Ginny was out running an errand, no longer worried about being attacked, Michelle was over her grandparents, who were taking her to a wizard zoo, and Harry was in the kitchen, reading the Daily Prophet that was reviewing the outcome of the Death Eaters trials.

Harry finished reading and folded the Prophet and went into his room. He took a trunk out of the closet and opened it. Inside were news reports, articles, and interviews. All had to do with the war. Harry placed the Prophet in with the others. Something caught his attention. It was a magazine. The title read:

_**HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST:**_

_**THE TRUTH ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED**_

_**AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN**_

Harry smiled at the copy of _The Quibbler._ He remembered giving that interview many years ago. Boy had he made Umbridge mad. Setting the magazine down, Harry saw something else that caught his attention. It was a letter. Harry picked it up and looked at it. It had never been opened. Suddenly realization dawned on Harry, as he realized what he was holding. It was Dumbledore's letter for McGonagall. Harry had put it in here for safe keeping, but with the war ending, the reporters, and everything, he completely forgot.

"Oh my… I didn't… oops. Better deliver this now."

Harry was going to use Snow, but decided it would be better if he personally gave it to McGonagall, and apologize for the delay.

Heading over to the fireplace, Harry threw some Floo Powder into the fire and called out "Hogwarts!"

Stumbling out of the fire, Harry made his way to McGonagall's office, meeting Peeves along the way, who was writing nasty words on the wall.

"Oy Potty!" he cried. "What's the almighty Boy-Who-Lived doing here?"

"Peeves, stop that right now." Harry ordered, referring to what he was writing.

"Sorry, Potty." Peeves sneered. "But you're not working today, so you can't tell me what to do."

He stuck his tongue out at Harry, who pointed his wand and Peeves. Peeves' tongue began to swell until it was too big to fit in his mouth again. Growling angrily, the poltergeist flew off making rude gestures at Harry.

Harry waved his wand again and Peeves' writing vanished, then he continued his way towards McGonagall's office. He was surprised to find Ginny and Luna coming down the stairs of McGonagall's office.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" asked Ginny in surprise.

Harry showed her the letter. "Just delivering this to Minerva."

Ginny's eyes widened in realization. "Harry James Potter is that Dumbedore's letter."

Harry gave her an apologetic smile and nodded.

"Harry that could be something important for the Order."

"I know, Gin." said Harry. "I just forgot. I'm sorry. I'm giving it to her… wait, what are you two doing here."

Ginny and Luna looked at each other, then turned back to Harry.

"Well Harry, we were going to surprise you, Ron, Hermione, and Neville, but…" Ginny grinned. "We've been given job offers."

"Job offers?" Harry was confused. "But Ginny, you're a Curse Breaker. And Luna, you're the editor of _The Quibbler._ You two have jobs."

"Yes, we know." said Luna. "Daddy easily worked two jobs when he was the editor. So, I'm going to also."

"And I'm going to quit being a Curse Breaker and get a knew job." said Ginny.

"What jobs?" asked Harry.

Ginny and Luna laughed. "Oh Harry, we're going to work here." said Ginny.

"That's right." said Luna. "With Professor Binns gone, there's a new opening here. I'm going to take over History of Magic."

"Really?" said Harry. "Wow that's great. In fact I can't think of anyone better for the job. What about you, Gin."

"Well, Michelle comes here in two years." said Ginny. "That's the same year Slughorn retires. So I'm going to take over Potions."

"Ginny that's wonderful! You would make an excellent teacher. I wish I would have had someone like you instead of Snape."

Ginny blushed. "Thanks Harry. I really wanted to work here in the first place, but there were no positions open. Plus, someone had to take care of Michelle."

Harry kissed her. "I'm so happy for you. You too Luna. When are you planning on telling Ron, Hermione, and Neville?"

"We're not." said Luna smiling. "They'll find out about me next year when I start, and they'll find out about Ginny when she starts."

"Wow, this is great." said Harry. "All six of us, working at Hogwarts together. That's going to be… oh damn, I forgot about the letter again. Better do that now."

"Mind if I join you?" asked Ginny.

"No, not at all. Luna?"

"I'll wait for you two out here." she said.

"Alright. Be out in a bit."

Harry and Ginny walked up the marble stairs and knocked on McGonagall's door.

"Enter."

Harry came in followed by Ginny.

"Harry, Ginny. What brings you here? Or really Harry, what brings you here, and Ginny _back_ here?"

"I have something for you." said Harry.

"Oh?"

"It's, uh, a letter from Albus."

McGonagall's eyes widened as she took the letter.

"Would you like us to leave?" asked Ginny.

"No, that won't be necessary." McGonagall replied, opening the letter.

Harry and Ginny watched her face as she read. Several emotions passed over it. Sadness, joy, loss, humor, sadness again, and finally regret.

If Harry and Ginny hadn't been witnessing it, they never would have believed it if anyone told them that Minerva McGonagall was crying.

Setting down the letter McGonagall dried her eyes. "I suppose you want to know what that was about.

"No, that's ok." Harry replied quickly. "It's between you and Albus."

"No Harry. I feel that you have a right to know." said McGonagall. "There's something between me and Albus that hardly anyone knew. Just before Voldemort came to power, Albus and I were engaged to be married."

Both Harry and Ginny's mouths dropped open. They looked at each other with open shock. Harry knew McGonagall was loyal to Dumbledore, but he never would have guessed this.

"What happened?" asked Ginny.

McGonagall took a deep breath. "He proposed to me a few short days before Voldemort came out into the open. We were going to announce our engagement when the Dark Lord declared war.

"It was terrible. He struck so suddenly. People were dieing left and right. Albus knew that Voldemort wanted him dead. That he would do whatever it took to kill him. He knew he used those closest to his enemies to get to them. And so Albus, being his noble self did something that you should know all too well, Harry."

Now Harry was catching on. Dumbledore did the same thing Harry had done with Ginny years ago. Broken up with the one he loved to protect them.

"Albus was afraid Voldemort would come after me to get to him." said McGonagall. Tears were pouring down her cheeks again. "He told me, he didn't want me to get hurt because of him. He wanted to hold off our wedding, and keep our engagement a secret until Voldemort was dealt with. He told me he loved me too much for me to get hurt, and he didn't want to risk it, no matter how much he wanted to be with me.

"I knew why he was doing it. But that didn't mean I wanted it to happen. I told him that I was willing to take the risks to be with him. That I loved him enough to put myself in danger. But Albus wouldn't let it be so. He cared too deeply for me. But he said that once this war was over, he would return to me, if I would still have him.

"I told him I would wait for him forever. I gave him my engagement ring and told him to keep it safe until he returned to me."

She picked up the envelope the letter was in and turned it over. A diamond ring tumbled out. McGonagall picked it up and stared at it. She began crying even harder. Harry wasn't surprised to find tears in his eyes too. He looked at Ginny and saw she was crying as well. He reached for her hand and interlocked their fingers as McGonagall continued.

"That day, when you stopped Voldemort, I thought Albus and I could finally be together again. That was the real reason I was at your aunt and uncle's house that night when Albus left you there. But Albus didn't think the danger was over. He knew Voldemort would return. He wasn't willing to risk being with me again. Just like he wasn't willing to risk you being out of your mother's protection.

"The day that Albus died was the worst day of my life. I felt my only chance for happiness die with him. And then I watched as you left Ginny for the same reason Albus left me. I wanted to stop you. To let you know that you should not let go of what you love, for it will only make things worse. But I couldn't, because I knew why you were doing it."

She sighed and wiped her eyes again. "You and Ginny are very lucky. A love like yours is a true love. Never let it go. I am glad you could have what Albus and I could not. This letter was Albus's apology and way of letting me know he stilled loved me. Even death can't separate our love. Even now, I am willing to wait for him. I know we will be together again. Until then," she put the ring on her finger, "all I have is our memories, and our love. Thank you Harry."

Harry and Ginny saw that it was time to leave. Slowly they exited the office, leaving McGonagall lost deep in thought.

Luna was waiting for them outside. Neville and Ron were there talking with her. They looked up when Harry and Ginny came down.

"What's up guys, we… are you two crying?" said Ron.

"It's nothing." said Harry. "Don't worry about it."

"How did it go?" asked Luna.

Harry and Ginny shrugged.

"Well we were talking about all of us going out tonight." said Ron. "What do you say?"

Harry and Ginny smiled. "That sounds great." said Ginny.

"Alright, then lets go get Hermione and we'll be off." said Ron. "She'll be in her classroom. She said something important for her classroom was coming today."

"Probably an new book." said Harry, as they walked towards Hermione's classroom.

They opened the door to find Hermione fusing over a giant silver mirror.

"What's that?" asked Ron.

Hermione turned excitedly to Ron. "Oh Ron I'm glad you're… oh, hello everyone." she said, noticing the others.

"What's up?" said Ginny. "And what is _that?"_

"This is what I've been waiting for." said Hermione excitedly. "It's for my Transfiguration class. It's an Animagus Mirror."

"A what?" asked Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville.

"An Animagus Mirror." said Luna. "I've heard of them. They're extremely rare. When you look into them, they show your Animagus form. Oh, let me see."

"Me too." cried Ginny.

"And me." said Ron.

The six of them crowded around the mirror and gasped at their reflections. Hermione was a brown owl with rather bushy feathers, symbolizing her hair. Ron was a fox, whose fur was as red as his hair. Neville, surprisingly, was a lion, its mane as dark as his hair. Luna was a unicorn, with bright white fur and dirty blond hair on her back and tail. Ginny was a cat, similar to Crookshanks, but her fur was more red. And Harry was a bright red phoenix, with a black beak. The end of his tail, wings, and back of his head feathers were a golden yellow, and just above his emerald green eyes was a dark blue lightning bolt.

"Wicked." said Ron. "This must have been expensive."

"It's school property, Ron." said Hermione. "The school paid for it."

"This is awesome." said Neville. "Do you think we could try to become Animaguses? Could you teach us Hermione?"

"Sure. We could work on it over the summer." said Hermione, sounding even more excited. "We would need to get ministry approval first."

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem. Seeing that Dad is the minister." said Ginny.

"Then we'll start once school lets out." said Hermione beaming. Suddenly she seemed to realize that everyone, besides Ron, were never here on weekends. "Wait a minute. What are you all doing here anyway?"

"Yeah, I was wondering that too." said Ron.

Ginny and Luna turned to each other and gave each other the same look that they did when Harry first found them.

"It's a surprise." they said together.

Harry laughed. "Come on, Hermione, we're all going out tonight. Just the six of us."

"Oh, that sounds great." cried Hermione. "Lets go."

"Ginny, can you stay behind a moment?" asked Harry.

"Of course." she replied, a little confused.

The others left the room, leaving Harry and Ginny behind.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing." said Harry. "I was just thinking, about Albus and Minerva."

"Oh?"

"I never would have thought that him and her…"

"I know. It's quite a shock. But I guess that's what the point was. I feel so bad for them."

"I know. And I almost made the same mistake." He took Ginny's hands in his. "I love you Ginny, I don't want to lose you."

Ginny laughed. "Harry, you'll never lose me. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I remember the day you asked Mum how to get on the platform, I had a crush on you immediately. And after you saved me from the Chamber of Secrets I was completely in love with you. And I am even more now. It seems that Minerva and I have something in common. She was willing to wait forever for Albus and I was willing to wait forever for you. I would even wait for you in death, just like Minerva." She leaned forward and kissed him. "I know we've been through a lot together, but it was worth it in the end. It's finally over. Voldemort and his remaining Death Eaters are finished. This time for good." She kissed him again with more passion this time.

"Thank you Ginny." said Harry.

"For what?"

"For making my life complete."

Ginny laughed. "You're welcome. And thank you for making mine complete. Now come on, lets not keep the others waiting."

Harry smiled. Hand in hand, they walked into the world free of darkness.

**(A/N: Well that ends my story. Voldemort and his followers have been vanquished for good and peace has been returned to the wizarding world. But how long will it last? There is still more to come. I have one final story to write before my Harry Potter saga is over. More twists, more danger, more answers to unanswered questions. If you liked this story, check out my last and final Harry Potter story. **_**"Harry Potter and Azkaban's Oldest Prisoner"**_**, coming soon to a computer near you.)**


End file.
